After The Worth Come Always Good
by maria.latrushkin
Summary: After the Battle in Calmann. A new continune for Merlin.
1. Chapter 1: After the battle in Camlann

***Author's Note* **_Hi everyone, its my first time with this things. i hope you will all like it!=] i am in grade 11 and my english isn't perfect so feel free to corecct, read and review!=]_

Chapter 1: After the battle in Camlann

* Flashback*  
Merlin shows to Arthur that he has magic and the magic that he have is for good things and not for awful things like Morgana (R.I.P) did it. Arthur believed him, he didn't understand why but something in him tells him that it is the truth.  
"Let me save you Arthur, you will live I promise you" say Merlin.  
"OK, I give you to use magic and I am allowed you to continue with it but please did it faster" Arthur said this with a smile on his face.  
"Kilgharrah I am Merlin and I call you to come to here" call Merlin the dragon.  
"Yes young warlock I am here" said the dragon while he landed.  
"Please save Arthur's life, he must to live" he Merlin said and Arthur added "I will allow you to fly and even live near the castle great dragon, I am not like my father". Kilgharrah nod and take them both to Albion.

Merlin call Kilgharrah to bring the once and the future king to Albion to save him from death. Kilgharrah brought them to Albion, Merlin put Arthur on the ground and ask the great dragon for help, so Merlin asked him. "Please help me Kilgharrah, Camelot needs her leader, the knights need him and especially his wife needs him now". Kilgharrah answer him "Don't worry young warlock, just put him on the ground and move little bit" with this words Kilgharrah blow and with his dragon blow Arthur start breathing again and with a help from Merlin he was sleeping.  
"Thank you, please stay with me" Merlin said gratefully to the dragon.  
"Your welcome Merlin, and now I want to do something for you".  
"Why?" ask Merlin. "Because you save your king, you save all the Albion and you save me from the awful magic and I have to go for it to you", with this words the great dragon blow again and from the lake came out The Lady Of The Lake, Freya. "Hello, Merlin" said Freya with smile and come closer to Merlin.  
"Hello, Freya. It's nice to see you again" says Merlin, "Thank you" he whispered to the dragon and kissed Freya. Kilgharrah nod and lay down next to the king of Camelot.

Suddenly Arthur moved and wakes up, he saw Merlin and Freya standing hugging and smile, and then he asks "Where I am? And why I am lying on the ground? and I am hungry" with this words Arthur try to sit and he realize that one of the dragons lap are near his back "It's ok that I am lying here, My Lord right?" ask with the smile Kilgharrah. "Ofcorse its ok. Thank you The Great Dragon". Arthur said, "It's my pleasure" answer the dragon. "Merlin, I know that you don't see Freya for a long time but my stomach doesn't see food for some time so hurry up, please". Arthur asks Merlin. For a min Merlin look at Arthur with open mouth and said "You just say please, have you notice how you change after everything?!" Smiling asked Merlin the king. "If soon I willn't eat, I will kill you I swear. I want to eat now!" said angrily Arthur. "Yes Sire, immediately" said both Freya and Merlin. They eat some food that Merlin and Freya make with magic and then they decided that tomorrow morning they will fly towards Camelot and will come back.  
By all this time in Camelot, the knight comeback from the Battle in Camlann with bad news for the Queen Guinevere, Sir Leon runs to the royal chambers where the queen prepare for the night. It was a knock on the door "Come in" says Gwen. Sir Leon enter and say "My Lady, we don't find the king and Merlin, but we found this" he shows her a part of a red cloth from Arthur's armor and a part of blue cloth from Merlin's shirt", "I saw some men steps and then a big step of a dragon, I hope that they are ok and still alive". Gwen nod and answer " they alive I feel that and I know that this dragon can only save them and not harm them" with this words Leon only said "Goodnight My Queen" he went out of the royal chamber and close the door behind him. Gwen has noticed about Merlin's magic and knows that he is dragonlord and everything will be right. She open a window and look to the dark night, she find her star, the most brightest in the all sky and said with lovely voice "Please come back home my love, Camelot, your kingdom, your people and I needs you now." She close the window and with a wide smile go to sleep.

***Author's Note* i post it now: soon i will have alot of end tests we call it (bagrut) so i willn't have so much time to post more. In the summer i will post so enjoy!=]**


	2. Chapter 2: The returning to Camelot

Chapter 2: The returning to Camelot

The Morning in Albion:

Merlin and Freya wake up early and let Arthur to sleep near the dragon, they go to the forest near and harvest some mushrooms for the breakfast and come back to the place where they left Arthur. Merlin tries to fish some fish and he did a lot of noise as usual. With this noise Arthur wake up and said with sleepy voice "What are you doing Merlin, let me sleep more it's too early for me".  
"Oh, sorry Clotpole I don't notice that I make such noise, please forgive me and come on lets eat and get home to Camelot" Merlin said it with a wonder why Arthur wanted more sleep. "Right, Camelot!" shout Arthur and then here said nearly whispered "Guinevere my love finally will see you again". The breakfast was ready and they all three sat to eat until Arthur asked a nearly stupid question: "How we will get to Camelot today if we are nearly three days to ride a horse and we don't have a horse, I don't want to go by foot so long". Merlin looked at Freya and then to Kilgharrah and then to Arthur and say with laughing voice "On Kilgharrah Ofcorse, we will go and sit on his back and fly to Camelot. Then we will land near the citadel and that's it, problems solve, My Lord."  
"Ok then and Freya thanks for the breakfast it was delicious". Arthur said and thankful to Freya. Freya blushed and then Merlin asked her quietly for that Arthur couldn't hear them "What happened to him, from what he start say all this 'magic words' like: thanks, please act?." Freya chuckle and said "maybe the great dragon know". Arthur notice them whispering and asked "Why are you whispering?" they both jumped and said "nothing". Then it was a quit silence between them three and then Merlin said "Let's go home guys, I miss Camelot". Arthur said "alright lets go but I am the first on Kilgharrah, if it's ok for you". "It's ok" says Merlin and starts to prepare for the flight back to Camelot.

The Morning in Camelot:  
Gwen's servant Eva was bringing breakfast to the royal chamber. Gwen was awake and she was looking through the window, the door opened and Gwen says "Good Morning Eva, thank you that you bring the breakfast in time, please sit with me I want someone to talk with and you perfect for it". Eva entered to the room and said with smile "Oh, good morning My Lady, I…I can't sit with you". "I am your Queen and I am allowed you to sit with me and to eat". "Thanks My Lady, it's an honor to sit next you, I never do this before". After little time while they were eating Eva asked Gwen "Amm…My Lady, may I ask something". "Sure, speak" said gently Gwen. "I have a dream today about that the king and Merlin are coming back and they are alive, I dreamed also that they will arrive while you will be in the cotyard reading your favorite book, Are they really coming back?" Gwen looked at her, breath once and said "I don't really know dear Eva, but what I can said you that I had a dream that they will arrive today, so lets hope that it really will be". After this they finish their breakfast and Eva took the tray and went back to the kitchen, our lovely Guinevere goes to the cotyard with her favorite book in her hands, she sat near the stairs and start to read, when she reached the most interesting part of her book she saw Sir Leon running towards her with a huge smile on his face and shout "They are here, they are here in Camelot, the king and Merlin are here and with them Freya too!". Immediately Gwen stands up and the book fell from her hands opened in this part to the ground, she wanted to say something but she couldn't she forgot how to speak…  
Arthur, Merlin and Freya enter to the cotyard and they stopped. Arthur saw his wife and start running to her, Gwen go down the stairs and stop on the first to be little higher then Arthur. Arthur reached her, hugged her, took her in the air and kissed her tenderly and put her closer to him as he can. He whispered to her ear "Guinevere, love I am here with you, I miss you so much". "Oh, Arthur, love, finely you are here. I am so glad that all you three are here and alive." After these words Gwen reached Merlin and Freya, hugged them and then said them both "thank you very much dear Merlin and Freya, and by the way Freya, welcome home, welcome to Camelot." "Thanks My Lady" said Freya. "Please call me Gwen" said her Gwen. It was an awarkadly silence and then Arthur said with happy voice "Lets celebrate our coming home" Gwen said "Lets, but first you need a hot bath, lets find Eva and tell her to prepare the bath." "It's ok for me, oh and Merlin if you can prepare my best shirt for tonight and go to the kitchen and tell to prepare for tonight". Arthur said, cuddled his queen and they both go to find Eva. Merlin shouted "Yes Sire, now Sire". He took Freya's hand, kiss her gently and said "Lets go to Gaius say him that we are here and then goes to the kitchen".

Ok guys here is the second chapter please read and reviewd. What you think will be next? How Gaius will react? how it will be the feast? Everything you will read next. Coming soon i hope so.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaius, hot bath and the prepa

***Author's Note* - Hello guys, i had today day off and i wrote for you this chapter, please read and review.**

Merlin and Freya went to the kitchen and said to the servants and the chef to prepare for a fest for the coming back to Camelot of the king and then goes straight to the old physician chamber room.

**Gaius's Chambers**

Gaius was all the day in his chamber working on his present for the queen's birthday that will be next two weeks. As Gwen, Gaius had always a feeling that Merlin and Arthur will come back home alive and everything will be ok. He was hope that The Great Dragon will do his promise to Merlin, he promised Gaius that after the battle in Camlann he will return Freya from the dead and then Merlin can lives better, lovely and peaceful life. So for that he hoped so much he changed Merlin's room, he puts there a big bed instead of the small bed that was there before and then he returned to his work on his present for the queen. Before knocking on the door Merlin looked at Freya and asked her "Ready?"  
She nodded, takes his hand and then answered "Ready, let's get in".  
They knocked both and they heard a familiar voice "Come in", they opened the door and Merlin say with a wide smile on his face "Hello Gaius, how are you?"  
Gaius immediately turned around, by his turning a basket with water fall down, Freya tried to catch it but it fall faster to the ground and the water splashed everywhere, she ran into the room take a towel and start to clean the floor. "God save, Merlin you scared me, look what happened. I am glad that you are here, as I thought and feel you will be here, Hello Freya and its ok don't clean Merlin will clean it like a punishment!" said angrily Gaius. "It's ok Gaius I almost finish" answers Freya and wondering how Gaius knows about her coming back to Camelot with Merlin. Merlin thought the same and decided to ask Gaius "Gaius, may I ask you something that bothering me and Freya". "Yes, sure my boy" answers Gaius. "How did you know about that Arthur and I will come back together with Freya?" it was a little silence and the Gaius answer "Before the battle I talked with Kilgharrah and he promises something so he did it perfect for you and for me". "Oh its wonderful thank you Gaius" on this words Merlin go to Gaius and hug him. "Its my pleaser, Merlin you are like son for me and I didn't give you anything for your birthday' so this is my present for you".  
"Thank you very much Gaius" Merlin starts going to his room and then Gaius said to him "When you will opened the door don't be so surprised how our room is looks like, have a happy late birthday Merlin". Merlin and Freya opened the door and see a big bed in the room, on the bed they saw a new clothes for the feast, after this Merlin and Freya shouted to Gaius "Thank you very much!" close the door and get ready for the feast.  
After that all three goes to the hall to control the preparing for the feast and after two hours to send someone to call the king and the queen.

**The Royal Chamber**

"Come on Arthur, let's go to have a hot bath, I will do to you a massage". Gwen said to her husband while she was sitting on the chair near the bowl and waiting for her king to come from the screen. "I am coming, love…you know I was wounded and it still little hurts". Sigh Arthur and smile widely…  
After some minutes they were in the bath and Gwen washed Arthur.  
"I always thought about you and that you alive". She murmured, "It was really hard but I did it".  
"Me too, my mind was always full of you, my love." Arthur kissed her bare shoulder. Gwen moved little bit and it was a sound of splashing water against them, she was sitting between Arthur's legs against his chest. She turned her head to kiss him. The water level lapped over her chest and his arms were wrapped around her, exploring her smooth skin beneath the water.  
"I love you so much, I can't explain how much." He murmured.  
She turned to see his blue eyes and say "You are my life now and forever".  
He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her softy and said "Gwen, I know that we don't talk about it but I want to have a child with you, I want to have a beautiful heir that can take my throne and rule the kingdom the same as we." "Oh, Arthur, you just read my mind, I want to have a child from you as soon as possible." "Ok, so tonight after the feast, you and I will have a perfect night!" His arms wrapped around her fully as their kiss brought them closer completely.  
After a perfect silence He kissed her again and then Gwen said: "We need to get out of the bath and start to prepare for the feast, don't worry my love I will help you, and give Merlin some rest".

They get out and start to dress for the feast. "Soon somebody will call us to go down to the hall" Gwen said while she was brushing her hair. "By the way, Arthur can you help me with the dress?" she asked with a smile. "Sure, love I am coming" said Arthur while putting his sword in its place and then went to his wife, helped her with her dress and for returning she gentle kissed him. They looked to the eyes of each other: blue eyes and brown eyes, their hands were cross together. After some time Arthur said "It's time, lets go downstairs".

***Author's Note* - I hope that the next chapter will be onn next week and for now wish me luck on my end test!=]  
**XOXO  
Maria


	4. Chapter 4: The feast and the two gests f

Chapter 4: The feast and the two gests from the past

Merlin had a wedding ring that his mother gave to him before he left Ealdor, he decided that now it's a perfect time to propose Freya to become his wife.  
" Freya darling, I want to ask you something" Merlin said to Freya with a smile on his face, "please sit on the bed".  
He went down on his knee near her, he took the box from the pocket, opened it and said: "Freya, would you have an honor to marry me?"  
Freya saw the ring and start crying and then she hugged Merlin and said: "Yes Merlin, I will marry you!" then they kissed and finished prepare for the feast.  
After it they go both down to Gaius and told him: "Gaius if it's ok from you, we are going to merry!".  
"Oh, kids it's wonderful, it's going to be how I aspects! And Merlin if you can tell to Arthur and Gwen about it as fast as you can".  
They both said "Thank you very much" and then start to wonder what Gaius had meant before.  
After that all three goes to the hall to control the preparing for the feast.  
Arthur and Gwen were on their way down to the hall.  
They were holding hands and laughed together, they reached the doors of the hall and before to come in Merlin stop them "Your Majesties, what are you doing here? You come very early".  
"We are hungry and it was a wonderful smell and we rush to come to here." Arthur answered and start laugh, Gwen laughed with him and Merlin do the same. "Merlin, where is your Freya?" Gwen asked with interest.  
"Oh, she will be here soon, she just noticed that her comb was broken so she went back to Gaius chamber to take a new one."  
"Oh, its ok. By the way it's reminds me… Merlin, we I mean me and Arthur talked with Gaius and we all three decided that the good thing will be to give to you and to Freya a chamber in the palace, it will be a gift from all of us to you both for save Arthur's life."  
"Oh really, Wow thanks Gwen, I mean My Queen, thank you very much we two will be so happy for it and if I may say it, I proposed to Freya today and she said yes!" he said it with a wide smile and eyes full of tears.  
"Its wonderful buddy" said Arthur, "so it's a perfect idea to give you a big chamber in the palace, it will be one of our wedding present for you too".  
Freya rush to them and stand next to Merlin, he put his hand on her waist and hug her little bit.  
Suddenly Gwen said: "So we can say to you both Congratulations?" and come to hug them both, Freya answered "I think so yea, Thank you, your Highness" and she bowed slightly.  
While they were standing and wait for that the doors of the hall will opened Merlin though for himself 'Ahh now I get it what Gaius talked about, he hoped that when Freya will come back to here I will Merry her, ohh Gaius it's so kind of him to care about me'.  
Freya used her magic and read Merlin mind and whisper to his ear:"He loves you and for that he so cares about you, I love you Merlin" she kissed his cheek and then said "Your Highness if I am allowed I will go to see why we still can't enter to the Great Hall".  
"Yes Freya, go to check" Said Arthur.  
Suddenly the doors opened and in front of them it was a big placket with: "Welcome back King Arthur, his servant Merlin and the beautiful Lady Of The Lake, Freya!" Arthur sighs and said "so that's why it took so much time, I am starving!" They reached their chairs and then Arthur said "Lets the feast start".

All the knights were sitting on by the same table as the king and the queen, actually not all except: Gwaine and Precival, they both were captured by Morgana and never come back to Camelot.  
Everyone notice to that especially Sir Leon who for them was their best friend, but all the sad feeling was gone when it was a happy music on the background and then Sir Leon stand up and went towards Freya, he bowed in front of her and asked "Merlin, it will be ok that I will take your lady for a dance?" Merlin looks at him and said "Don't ask me, asks Freya" and then Leon asked "Ahhm My Lady would I have an honor for that you will join with me to one dance" after a little silence Freya said "Sure, Sir Leon I will join to you and please stop call me 'My Lady' call me Freya".  
Leon smiled and said "Ok so you stop call me Sir Leon, call me Leon" they all three laugh and then Freya and Leon went to dance.  
Arthur looked at them and then asked his wife "Guinevere, love do you want to dance with me?" then he kissed her cheek and takes her hand.  
Gwen sighs and said "Yes, My Lord lets go to dance".  
While they were dancing Arthur pull Guinevere closer to him and cuddled her, her hands were above his neck, by the time the song changed and Merlin went to Leon and Freya and asked if he can dance with his fiancé and they start to dance.  
After some more songs everyone comeback to the table and continue with their meal.  
After nearly ten minutes one of the guards enter to the hall and he went straight to the king "Your Majesty, the knights are here, I mean Gwaine and Percival are here in Camelot" Arthur said "Let them come in".  
The guard went away and Arthur stands up, ordered to stop the music and looked to the open door.  
"What is it, Arthur?" asked Gwen and looked at her husband.  
"It's a big surprise for all of us tonight" he said o her and then continue "Welcome back Gwaine and Percival!".  
The two knights come in, see their friends and their king, they bowed and said together "Hello Arthur its really nice to see you again, thank you for let us to enter and join the feast".  
Arthur hugged Gwaine and then Percival, Gwen hugged Gwaine and he said "I bet you're happy he's all right again", and glances at Arthur.  
"Yes", Gwen says, a smile slipping onto her face at the mention of her husband. "But I'm glad you're all right too."  
"Well, thanks, Gwen" Gwaine says, and they share a smile before they turn to the rest of the group.  
"How did you escape Morgana? What happened?" Arthur asks now, sitting on his chair.  
"After the battle, we went to the woods, to hide" Gwaine says quietly. "When we got there, some of Morgana's men remained. They captured us."  
"What did you do?"  
"Percival broke through the rope around his wrists, and then tried to get to me. I was cornered by one of Morgana's men, and even my sword seemed small in comparison to the guy I faced.  
"We fought for a while. He stabbed me. I don't remember much after that."  
"I carried him", Percival says now, picking up the story. "I helped us both to the wood, to a new hiding place, where I knew we couldn't hide for very long. It would have been a long trek back to you, Gaius, so I did the next best thing."  
"He brought me to a nearby village, to a little cabin where a girl lived. She tended to me, for a few days, being the best caretaker in the village, so people said in the days I was conscious again." And then we got feel much better, we also got one horse and we decided to ride straight to Camelot".  
"And this I call a great end" Arthur said and hugged his knights again and continue "I am glad that you are here, go and eat something".  
"Thank you Arthur" said them both and joins to all the other knights.  
Later most of everyone was drunk.  
Gaius, Freya and Merlin said thank for Arthur and Gwen and went to their chambers. Merlin and Freya had a night of their life, they made love and…  
Arthur and Gwen decided that it is a time for bed and went to their chamber.  
As Merlin and Freya they too have a night to remember, a night of their all life, they made love and….

**Author's note: so what do you think guys will happened with our two couples (Arwen and Merfeya)? I know what and this you will see and read on the upcoming chapters.**  
**XOXO**  
**Maria.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding and the gifts

Chapter 5: The Wedding and the gifts

One month after the feast it becomes the big day for Merlin and Freya, it was their Wedding day.  
Merlin was pacing, back and forth, the rhythm familiar to Arthur. Arthur remember when he was nerves like this in his own wedding and he tried to calm down his manservant and his best friend Merlin "Calm down Merlin, Everything will be alright, finely you will merry and you will have family, on our heads there is no dangerous and our destiny is clear so calm down don't worry and be happy!" he stopped for a minute, look at Merlin and at his reaction. Merlin sits down on the chair and looks at him with a wide smile on his face and said "Thanks Arthur now I can concentrate".  
"Oh yes concentrate on that you can fall down or something, you can be so clumsy, buddy, hahaha…." Laugh Arthur.  
"Hey it isn't funny, I know that I am clumsy but I handle it". Merlin said angrily  
"Ok now let me check you and get you ready for it because when Guinevere will come here with Freya we will go to the hall before you and then you will go with Gwaine and Percival and on the last Freya will go with Gaius until she will reaches you and the ceremony will start."  
By this time in the royal chamber Guinevere and her servant Eva were finishing with Freya's dress and hair, she looks lovely, she was beautiful bride.  
"Oh, Freya you look amazing, Great job Eva and great gob for me".  
"Thanks My Lady" said both Eva and Freya, both bowed a little and all three start to chuckle. It was a knock on the door, "Come in" Gwen said and turned around to the door, Gaius entered and said "Its time My Lady, it's time to get downstairs".  
"Oh, Gaius you come on time, I wanted to ask Eva to go and call you" said Gwen and smile to him.  
"Let's go, I can start be nerves again My Lady" said Freya and tried to smile.  
Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Gwaine went through the first doors and wait until Gwen reached them and the ceremony begins.  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Geoffrey. Merlin lifted Freya's veil, smiling down at her all the while.  
They leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.  
The room erupted in cheers at the newly wedded couple. Well-wishers swarmed forward to hug them, congratulating them.  
After that, everyone went to the tables and the feast started. It was a great night to everyone, especially to Merlin and Freya because it was their wedding day. They danced their dance and then everyone joins them.

Two months later

Gaius told to Freya to come with him to the royal chambers where he will check Gwen and Freya together, they two have a headache and a bellyache and they both vomiting in the mornings. Gaius understand what the "flue" that they got is, they are pregnant.  
Gaius told to Guinevere and Freya "only what I can say to you girls that you two are pregnant, finely Camelot will have heir and the heir will have a best friend".  
"Oh Gaius it's wonderful, but we two have a little problem…" Gwen said.  
"And it's?" Gaius asked.  
"We don't know how to tell them both that we are pregnant and now we are on the third month, I don't know how Arthur will react.  
" Gwen stop and Freya continue "I know that Merlin will react happy and fine because he said that this "flue" is really familiar to him because he remembers his mother when she was pregnant with his younger sister that unfortunately is dead because she was very sick".  
"Ok girls here are a little plan, maybe go and check them on the practice field and then just said them. Gwen don't worry I think that when you will say that to Arthur you will make him and he'll be the happiest man on this planet!".  
Freya agreed with Gaius and said:"Yes Guinevere, Gaius is right, let's goes to the practice field"  
At this time in the practice field Arthur and Merlin practice for the tournament that comes soon.  
"Ready?" Arthur asked, he knows that Merlin can't be such good with sword but now it will be more interesting, Arthur forgot about that Merlin had a magic and…  
"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked.  
"Not really." Arthur said, swinging the sword.  
"Body." Arthur said, swinging at Merlin's body, which he clumsily tried to block. "Shield. Body. Shield. Head." Arthur said.  
"Head?" Merlin asked worriedly, and the sword swung against his helmet. Then Merlin fell and Arthur started to laugh… "haha, that was funny! It reminds me our first training for the tournament where Valiant was".  
"I remember that, sorry Arthur, Freya is little sick, have a headache and a bellyache and she also vomiting in the mornings. So I worried to her" Merlin said worriedly  
"Oh really, Guinevere have the same and I worried to her too, I wander what it is it, Let's continue the training".  
"Ok then but as you know I am bad with this sword so let's try a different version for your training" Merlin said with a smile.  
"What are you mean another version?"asked Arthur.  
"I mean that I will use magic and you will train, it will be better".  
"Amm… Ok so let's try, and please Merlin only training without something else"and they started.  
Guinevere and Freya were walking to the training filed with a big and wide smile on their mouths and talked about the names that they started to think about how they will name their children. They stopped and stair on their hot husbands that were training (actually one of them was training, that was the king and another one was sitting leg on leg and that was Merlin) two women start to giggle. Merlin noticed it, stopped his magic and said to Arthur "Look at thus pretty women staring at us and giggle, maybe let's go to them and say hello?" Asked Merlin and started to chuckle.  
"I think you right, I need a little rest" agreed Arthur and they started to go towards their wife's.  
"What are you laughing about?" Arthur asked them both while hugged Gwen.  
Freya answered:"Just about that Merlin was doing anything and about the way how his was sitting My Lord" She ran her hand through Merlin's hair.  
Freya sighed and said "Merlin, can I talk to you one minute?"  
Merlin looked at her and said "Sure, love, I am listening" they moved little bit and Freya said "Well, today Gaius check me and he said that I am pregnant and you will be a father Merlin!"  
"Oh, Freya, it's so wonderful and I was so worried about you today that I wasn't in focus, asked Arthur he so how I was today" he said that and then gentle kiss her and said "I am in love with you The Lady of the Lake" they both chuckle and go come back to Arthur and Guinevere.  
On the same time Gwen took his hands into her lap and stared into his bright blue eyes. Tears were already forming in hers.  
She couldn't say anything cause her stomach was full of butterflies Arthur saw that Gwen can't talked and ask her "Guinevere, what's wrong? Are you sick? Tired? Maybe you need something to eat." Arthur started talking nervously trying to think.  
"Arthur, stop, I'm fine." Gwen smiled reassuringly.  
"You fainted Guinevere." Arthur reminded her gently.  
"Arthur," Gwen smiled dazzlingly up at him. "It's wonderful news, Gaius has brought it to my attention that I am expecting a child, you're going to be a father!"  
"You're pregnant?"  
"Yes, Gaius told me today when he chacked me."  
Arthur kissed her like he'd never done before. Gwen felt his love for the child inside her. And then he said "I am in love with you my beautiful Guinevere" he kissed her again and they both chuckle.  
After that Freya ran to Gwen, hugged her and said "Congratulations to all us!" Merlin, Arthur and Gwen nod and said "Congratulations to all us!"  
"Guinevere, Freya could you told us what month are you?" Merlin asked with inters.  
"Yes Merlin, we are on month 3 and when it will time for the birth of the children's will be hat first will be born our child and after 2 days yours" Gwen said with smile and eyes full of tears.

***Author's Note* I say it now: It will take time to the next chapter because i have a lot of tests now. Sorry guys, please understand it!=]  
**XOXO  
Maria


	6. Chapter 6: : Queen's Champion and It is

Chapter 6: Queen's Champion and It is a hard to choose a name for babies

Two days after all this happy things it was the tournament, it was the first day of it and Arthur was little nervous, he wanted to win this tournament for him, for his wife and for his unborn child.  
Merlin helped Arthur with his armor and wished him good luck, for that Arthur said to him "If something strange will happened, use your magic and save me, please".  
"Arthur it's my duty to save you, let's go I hear that Gwen is speaking now and soon you will need to come in to the arena". Merlin said and they got out from the tent.  
At this time Guinevere, Freya, Gaius and Geoffrey sat at the stands and the queen starts to talk "The Knights of the Realm. It's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament of Camelot. For the next three days you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors." Her eyes roamed over the crowd.  
"And of course, to challenge the reigning champion, king of Camelot, my husband Arthur Pendragon".  
When the queen said this words the king come to the arena with a lot of cheers from the people on the stands and a bow from the knights, Merlin stand behind the arena on the perfect place where he can see everyone and especially Arthur.  
Gwen caught Arthur's look and continue "Only one, can have the honor of being crowned champion. And he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces."  
And everybody turns their heads to look at the heaps of gold coins sitting in the treasure chest.  
"It is in combat that we learn a Knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward." Guinevere finishes.  
"Let the tournament begin!" Everybody cheered.  
Arthur won on his tournament for the first day, one of the knights of Camelot Sir Leon was good too in his tournament and he wins too. His wife, Tanya sat next to Freya and cheered her husband. After the tournament the queen and Tanya go to the tent where their husbands were.  
When they entered they heard Arthur "Tomorrow I need you to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."  
Merlin said just ok and asked him if he could do it with magic, Arthur said yes and then Merlin go away with all Arthur's armor to their chambers where Freya was. Then Arthur goes straight to his wife that was waiting for him with opened arms and kissed her.  
Gwen whispered to Arthur "congratulations on your victories today you were so good, I am proud of you" she kissed him once more.  
Tanya helped Sir Leon with his armor, congratulated him too and kissed him.  
"Good job Sir Leon, I can see now why my father always said that you are one of the perfect knights of all Camelot, and if we will need to tournament the best will win and if not so the perfect solution is two champions!" Arthur said to his best friend and gives him five.

The next day was day 2 of the tournaments, and, as they did yesterday, Arthur and Sir Leon dominated all their opponents.  
Gwen looks worried after that she had sawn the huge opponent Arthur has to fight. Freya and Tanya rubbed her hands and Tanya said "Don't be so worry My Lady, everything will be alright you, Arthur will won this opponent you will see, now stop worry it isn't good for the baby".  
"I am not worried" said Gwen. Guinevere's worries went down the drain when Arthur easily won the match.  
After a while, Freya looked back up at the board, and saw that Arthur is fighting against Sir Leon in the final and told it to Gwen, Gwen said "now let's we all three goes there and decided what to do, I think the best will be that they will start fight against each other and after 10 minutes they will stop and said we are two champions!"  
"Its really good idea My Lady, you think they will listen to you?" agreed and asked Freya.  
"Ofcorse they will, they must to listen to me, ok only Arthur must sometime to listen to his wife".  
Gwen started to laugh and then Tanya said and agreed "For that Guinevere I want to agree, my husband will listen to you and if not I will convinced him to do it."  
"How will you do it?" asked Gwen.  
"With a lot of kisses and little games or something, maybe a hot bath…" Tanya started to laugh and all three laugh together.  
"I think that I will start talking and then Gwen you will continue"  
"Oh yes Freya let's do it" and with this words they three entered to the tent where Arthur and Sir Leon were and put down their armor.  
"My Lord" Freya started to talk "Yes Freya, what is bothering you?" Arthur asked her  
"actually it is not bothering me it is… amm… I looked at the board and you two will have a fighting against each other tomorrow so…"  
She stopped and Gwen continued "We are here to suggest you something Arthur, Sir Leon"  
"We are listening, My Lady" said Arthur to Gwen and smile to her.  
"We suggest you that on the first 5 minutes of the fighting you will fight and then stop and said: we are two champions! What do you think?"  
"It's a great idea Guinevere, actually that is what we will do tomorrow" Arthur said that, hug his wife and kissed her cheek. "Ok so it's a deal, tomorrow Arthur and you my love will be the champions!" Tanya said and kissed Leon's cheek. And they all left the tent and go to the castle.

The next day was day 3 of the tournaments, and, as they all agreed yesterday, Arthur and Sir Leon start to fight, after 10 minutes they stop and Arthur said: "Today, we to can't fight against each other so we decided that this year Camelot will have two champions, so first cheer for your champion Sir Leon" everyone cheered and then Sir Leon add "And now cheer to your king" everyone cheered and screamed and was very happy! =]  
At the evening it was a very big feast for the champions.  
Eva helped Guinevere get ready for the feast. She dressed her into a green dress, green eye shadow, and tinted pink lips.  
Everybody happily chats in the dining room, Gwen and Tanya were waiting for their husbands to come.  
When they arrived Gwen announces their arrival. "My honorable guests. King Arthur and Sir Leon. Your champions."  
And the whole room erupts into applause. It was a great feast, Gwen was tired and Arthur suggested her that it is now time for bed and they go.

Three Months Later

Guinevere and Freya are now on month 6, they don't know who it will be but they think that Gwen and Arthur will have a boy and Freya and Merlin will have a girl.  
Gaius check on them and said "Girls, start find names, you Guinevere for boy and Freya for girl" after his words they both try all day long find names. Finely they got a solution: they found some names and in the supper each one of them will talk about it to her husband. While Arthur and Merlin were hunting, actually only Arthur was hunting and Merlin was his company, they both talked about that today they will know who is the baby that each woman carry's.  
Arthur hope that it will be a boy and he said "If it will be a boy I will name him Henry Tom Pendragon, and if it will be a girl I will name her Cassandra Ygraine Pendragon, I hope that it will be boy so he will be the strait heir for the throne and he will role the kingdom after me and Guinevere"  
.Merlin hoped to have a girl, he remembered how he had a little sister but she only left 2 years and then died because of the disuse, He said "I hoped that our child will be a baby girl and I could name her May or Raven, I always wanted to have a little sister and I had but she had died because that she was really sick, poor girl". He sniffed and then he looked at Arthur with a wide smile on his face.  
"Let's go back home Merlin, I am starving" said Arthur and turned his horse to the direction to Camelot.  
"Good idea, Sir let's go home, I am hungry too". They come back from the hunt and each other went to their chamber.

Merfeya's (Merlin and Freya) Chamber

"Hey Freya" Merlin said when he entered to the room "Ahh good smell, I am starving" and he sat near his wife and they start eating.  
"Merlin, love, today Gaius check and said that I am carrying a baby girl so I found some names and I want you to choose one of them, the names are: Raven, May, Luna and Alexis. What are your names that you were thinking about them?" she asked him and looked at him with a big and proud smile.  
"Amm… I thought too about May and Raven maybe we will call her May Raven Emrys?"  
"Oh, Merlin, I love this name, its perfect name for little witch, she will have great powers like her father" she kissed Merlin and then Merlin put his hands on Freya's belly and kissed it, then he put his ear and heard his unborn daughter's heart beat.  
They were sitting on this position for a while until Freya said "Merlin, if I am allowed I need to go to the toilet and then to bed for some rest, I am tired".  
"Ok love, you can go soon I will go to sleep too, I will just go to the kitchen and put our plates there".

The Royal Chamber

Arthur entered to the room, he saw Gwen was washing her hands and her going to the table, he came to her, hugged her and kiss her gently and then went to wash his hands. Gwen asked him how the hunt was and he said as usual excellent.  
They sat to the table and start to eat. After some minutes Gwen start talking "Arthur, dear today Gaius check me and he said that I am carrying a baby boy so I thought about some names and I want you to choose one of them, the names are: Tom, Elyan, Henry and Harry. What are your names that you were thinking about?" she asked him and looked at him with a big and proud smile.  
"Amm… I thought too about Tom and Henry so I suggest calling him Henry Tom Pendragon"  
"Oh, Arthur, I love this name, its perfect name for a little prince that one day will role this kingdom and be a good king like his father" she kissed Arthur and then Arthur put his hands on Gwen's belly and kissed it, then he put his ear and heard his unborn son's heart beat.  
After some minutes Gwen sight and said "I need to go to the toilet and then to bed for some rest, if it's ok?" she asked and Arthur relive her.  
"Sure love, wait for me and don't fell asleep without me" they chuckled and then Gwen left the room.

One month later

Gwen and Freya were now on month 7, they are really tired and the two unborn children always kick them.  
(*Author note* - here I am writing only about Arwen, but in Merfeya it is the same).  
Gwen was more tired than usual. The baby had been kicking her ribs all night long. Gwen was enjoying being pregnant until now. The baby kicked again.  
This time it was more painful than the last. It made her flinch.  
"Is everything alright Guinevere?" Arthur rolled over to face her.  
"No! Trouble has been hurting mum!" Arthur laughed.  
He pointed at Gwen's bump and scolded the unborn child. "Now listen here, you don't hurt mum she's very tired!"  
They looked at each other and began to laugh. Gwen held Arthur's hand and put it on her stomach. This was the first time Arthur had felt their child.  
He would always shy away before. He started to feel things moving.  
"Did you feel that?...And that? Arthur was intrigued by this alien sensation. "Arthur, I feel everything!"  
He was still fascinated with everything going on inside her. He put his head to her belly and listened to the sound of his baby's heartbeat.  
"This is amazing!" He shed a single tear. Moments like this he could never forget.  
"I love you Guinevere…"


	7. Chapter 7: The birth of the two babies

Chapter 7: The birth of the two babies

King Arthur was pacing, back and forth, the rhythm familiar to Merlin. Both men flinched whenever a scream rang out from the other room. After yet another scream, Arthur made to go into the adjoining room, but was stopped by his court Sorcerer.  
"It's tradition that all men be kept out of the room during birth, Arthur, I'm sure Gwen will be fine." Merlin said quietly.  
Merlin was nervous too as the same as Arthur because his child will be born in 2 more days.  
"Merlin, I need some sort of distraction." Muttered Arthur after yet another scream from Gwen.  
Merlin sat thinking for a moment, debating. "When your son will be like 5 years you can start teach him how to ride a horse and train him little, while I and Freya will try to teach our daughter for some magic, maybe Gaius will teach her something too".  
"It's a great idea, by the way: Next two weeks we will have a banquet for their birth and princess Mithian, ok actually queen Mithian and her husband with their young, only 6 month princess Leyla will be here too so you need to check that they will get a big chamber with a little bed for the princess".  
"Yes Sire, after the birth I will do it".  
"Thank you Merlin." It was one more scream and the quit and then a sharp yell followed by a baby's wail cut through the silence. The midwife came out.  
"You have a son, my lord." Was all she said as she walked out the door. That midwife always scared him, if he was honest with himself. Which he was not.  
Arthur ran into the room, followed by Merlin. Gaius seemed to appear out of nowhere, how does the man do it? Both he and Merlin went to go give Arthur's son a checkup.  
"He's in fine health Arthur." Gaius said to him once he was done.  
"Here Arthur, take him," Gwen said softly, offering the small bundle to him. He took his son in his arms for the first time. Then he so how his little son is looks like him. "Hello Henry Tom Pendragon, throne prince of Camelot, I am your daddy".  
"Merlin, by the way I forgot to tell you that you and Freya are his godfather and godmother".  
"Thank that you told me now this Arthur, I already know about it thanks to Gwen and Freya".  
"Oh, really? Something strange is happening to me"  
"Arthur it was only a little stress, it's ok" Gwen said to him and smile widely.  
"It reminds me… Arthur, Gwen we want that you will be a godfather and a god mother for our daughter" said Merlin and come close to Arthur to see his godson.  
"We agreed to that Merlin, when Freya asked me about that, Arthur know about that, we all now in stress and forget things its ok."

It was now time for the birth of Merlin's daughter, who Merlin confided in Arthur, would be named May Raven Emrys.  
"Apparently the bird names are hereditary." Arthur thought, because Raven is a bird. Now Merlin was the one pacing, muttering words in the language of magic absently, and luckily not causing anything to spontaneously combust with his words. Arthur worked up a grin.  
"Not so easy to stand and wait now, isn't it?" He drawled, just like he did two days ago. "I know your worried too Arthur." Merlin snapped. Damn. Henry sat by Arthur and Gwen, quiet as ever. Freya seemed to have an easier time than Gwen, because a half hour later Merlin was holding his May. She was passed to Arthur, and he looked down at the little girl, Freya's brown eyes staring up at him under a tuft of Merlin's May hair.  
_'How fitting.'_ Arthur thought to himself. He was startled at how much she looked like Merlin. He looked closer, and could see Freya's delicate nose and mouth on the fair skin of his goddaughter.  
He looked into Ravens eyes for the first time; and saw silver flecks in them. She was perfect. Already he loved this baby girl like she was his own. All the better she wasn't, now he was free to spoil her all he liked. His eyes met Merlin's, Merlin nodded, he understood, of course he did. And they also both knew that they would have to beat the young men of Camelot with a little help from the young prince ofcorse away from her when she got older. She was the most beautiful baby girl any of them had seen.

*Aouther Note* - Guys i post for you two chapters today because from tommorow till i really don't know i will study for all my tests so enjoy for now, don't forget to review, follow and like!=]  
XOXO  
Maria


	8. Chapter 8: The Day before Banquet

**The way to Camelot**

it was one day before the banquet in Camelot that Queen Mithian and her family were invited. It will be the first time for her husband, Ronald and their daughter princess Leyla to be in Camelot. They were rode 2 days from Nemeth, it is the first ride for princess Leyla, she is only 6 month old. The queen and the king hope that when she will grow up and the future throne prince will grow up they will merry and the two kingdoms will be more friends than before. Mithian has a servant and her name is Lima and she has a little son that his name is Edward and he is 6 month old too. They are warlocks too and Lima protects the queen and her family, she only use magic for good and not for bad the same as Merlin and Freya. Lima is coming to Camelot to serve her queen and to meet the great warlock that the world have known that his name is Merlin\Emrys and see his daughter and then maybe talked with him and his wife about marriage her son to their daughter when they will grow up too. Finely they reached Camelot after 3 days of riding. The king, queen and their son with some knights and servant were waiting for them and welcome them in the cotyard before the castle.

**Camelot**

It was early morning, Merlin and Freya already got up. Freya fed May and Merlin was finishing their breakfast and prepares the clothes for the rest of the day.  
They went to Gaius and give him May, Gaius was her babysitter for today because Merlin and Freya have to prepare the chamber for the queen Mithian her family and for her servant that has a baby boy too.

**The Royal Chamber**

Sunlight streamed into the royal chambers. Guinevere sighed as she rolled over waking up slowly, she smiled at her husband who was still sleeping.  
She brushed a stray strand of blond hair off of his face gently, his eyes opened slowly.  
"Good morning love." Arthur turned his head to the side to kiss her palm. He reached up with his own hand and held hers tightly.  
"This night was quit or it's only me?" he asked her and kissed her forehead.  
"I think that this night was quit, Henry sleep well, soon he will start crying he will be soon hungry." Gwen smiled at him and sat up glancing at the window.  
"I love you so much." Arthur said to her and the couple pulled each other into a kiss. Arthur tickled Gwen down her sides.  
Gwen started to laugh but then remember that their son can start crying so she stopped laughing "Why you stop? I love to hear your laugh, my pretty queen" Arthur asked and kissed her gently.  
"Our son can wake up and then we will stop what we are doing here" they both start to chuckle.  
They stared into each other's eyes and became lost in the moment. Gwen kissed him as he pulled her night dress down her body. She pulled down his night trousers as Arthur kissed her down the neck – King Arthur and Queen Guinevere made love this early morning until they heard their son crying.  
"I am coming my little prince" Arthur said to his son and get up from the bed, put his trousers on and went to take his son and bring him to his wife that she can feed him.  
And their day started.  
Arthur went to put his cloth, while Gwen was feeding Henry. He finished to eat and Gwen put her son on their bed and said "Arthur, are you finish put on you your clothes?" she asked. She heard her husband said something and guessed it was yes so she continued "Come here and be with Henry so I can go to put my dress on and be ready for the breakfast, Merlin will be here soon."  
"I am coming love, just give me one second I will finish with my belt and I will be with our son".  
After the breakfast Arthur was holding his son and waiting for Gwen that they can go to see how everything is going for the coming of the queen Mithian and her family.  
While they were going through the castle and see if everything is ready they saw Sir Gwaine and Tanya coming to them with a wide smile on their faces.  
"Good Morning My Lord, My Queen and the little Prince" said them both and bow a little.  
"Good Morning Gwaine, Tanya" Arthur said and took his son from his wife so she could hug Tanya. Tanya was pregnant, she is on month 6 and she is carrying a son.  
"Gwaine, queen Mithian still doesn't reach the castle?"  
"Sire they are in the aria, they are like 2 hours from the castle, when they will reach the castle Sir Leon or another knight will tell you and then we all will go to the cotyard." Said it Gwaine and then looked on the little Prince.  
"I think that a perfect bed time will be for this little in his bed, you don't think that My Lord?" asked Gwaine Arthur and start laughing.  
"Guinevere, love could you and Tanya goes to Gaius and gives him Henry? He fell asleep in my hands"  
"Yes, Ofcorse Arthur, give me him" Gwen take him and went with Tanya to Gaius chamber.  
"Now I am with you Gwaine and yes I think that the best bed is his bed or the bed in Gaius chamber, you'll be sorry when he is a powerful knight! Just you see…"  
"I am sure my Lord, and then I will sorry about I all my life, wait until Leon's boy will grow and he will be in the same role as his father and he will stand alongside with the young Prince that will become a great king like his father".  
"Thank you my friend, lets hope together" he said that and give his knight a five.

**After 2 hours**

"Sire, My Queen, they are here, Queen Mithian, her husband and their son are here, in like half hour they will be in the cotyard" Sir Leon ran to them while Arthur, Guinevere and Henry were walking in the garden (actually the king and the queen were walking and the little prince was in queens arms).  
"Alright, Sir Leon, told to everyone to get ready for the welcoming and told everybody to be in the cotyard in more 15 minutes.  
"Yes, Sire" and Sir Leon left them.  
"So, Guinevere can you remind me about what we were talking?" Arthur asked his wife and stroked his son's face.  
"We were talking about that today at the evening you will suggest to the king Ronald to join with you to the knight training and then to a little hunt near the castle and I will take Mithian and her servant with Freya and Tanya and the kids to the garden to have a little picnic. And we were talking about that tomorrow on your speech you will promise to queen Mithian that when the little prince will grow up he will merry on her daughter". She stopped and then continue " I know that we shouldn't promise it, because that if will choose to our son with who he must to merry it will be hard to him, maybe he willn't love her. But if we will meet them more times while they grow up maybe then they will fall in love"  
"It's a very good idea Guinevere and with this I will finish my speech, Thank you love!" he kissed her and put one of his hands on her waist and they went to the cotyard to meet Queen Mithian and her family.

**The Cotyard**

everyone was ready to welcome the guests.  
Arthur stand first on the fifth stair (if you count from down), his wife was stand up stair after him, on his left side and holding their son in her arms close to her chest. Gaius was standing on the same stair on the right side of Arthur and Merlin stand near Gaius and Freya was with May in their chamber.  
Mithian and her convoy entered through the gate and saw the king Arthur, Queen Guinevere, their son Prince Henry and all their cot people standing on the stairs and waiting for them. King Ronald reached first the stairs, get down from his horse and helped to his wife, the queen Mithian that was holding their beautiful daughter on her back, to get down from her horse too.  
Arthur's servants took the horses to the royal stable for rest.  
Arthur and Guinevere with their son Henry went down the stairs and take his hand to shake hand with King Ronald, Gwen went to Mithian and hugged her.  
"Welcome to Camelot, I hope that your time here will be a good time and you will come here more often" said Arthur and shake hand with the king and then hugged Mithian and said to her "you have a very beautiful girl, nice to meet you little princes Leyla" Arthur stroked her hair with his hand.  
"Thank you Arthur Pendragon for your welcome" said king Ronald and Mithian continue "your son is very handsome for 2weeks old, hello little prince Henry" she said and smile to the little boy that was in Gwen's hands.  
Probably you got tired, let me and my wife to show you your chambers and then you will have free time till the super" said Arthur to Ronald and Mithian and they all start to go up stairs to enter the castle.  
"Thank you so much Arthur, it's so kind of you My Lord" Mithian little bow and continue to talk with Gwen about the thing that helped her to ride on the horse and hold her daughter. She said that she have some of them and she can give her one like a present and tell her how to make it so she can have them more than one.  
At this all time Mithian servant Lima started to talk some queen's stuff while Edward was on her back. Merlin noticed her and rush to her to help her to take the stuff to the visitors chamber.  
"Let me help you" said to her Merlin  
"its ok, thank you Emrys, I can handle it" she said with a big smile on her face  
"How you know that my name is Emrys? Everyone call me Merlin" Merlin asked her politely  
"My name is Lima and my son's name is Edward and I know because I am a witch, I have magic from birth, I use it to protect my queen and her family, it's my duty and Ofcorse I am her best friend. The same as you and your wife Freya"  
"Nice to meet you Lima, It's interesting. Is magic allowed too in your kingdom?" Merlin asked her and they started to go to the visitors chamber after the kings and the queens.  
"Yes magic is allowed from the time When Arthur Pendragon allowed it in your kingdom" she said and then they reached the room.  
"It was very interesting to talk with you, mine and my wife's chamber is here next to yours so feel free to come in and see you in the supper"

**The Supper**

the food was delicious and everyone eat. The kids were all together in one crab, it was a big one and can handle all 4 children: Henry, Leyla, May and Edward, they all were sleeping and don't bother their parents that were eating. It is the time for Arthur to suggest to King Ronald about tomorrow, he little nervous.  
Gwen noticed it and start to talk "Queen Mithian tomorrow I want to take our kids and go to one of our gardens and have a picnic, we can take with us Freya and Lima with their kids and it will be more fun and more good to all of us, while our husbands will be in the training of the knights and a little hunt before the banquet". She stopped to drink water and by the time Arthur continue "Ronald, would you like to join to me tomorrow and go with me to the knight train and then to hunt not far from the castle?!".  
"Yes your highness I would love to join you" answer to him Ronald "and I to you Guinevere, it sounds like fun and as I know tomorrow will be a sunny day so it will be perfect to sit under the trees with our little children".  
"Merlin, I need that you will prepare my armor and two horses for tomorrow" Arthur ordered to Merlin and Merlin said "Yes, my lord".  
They finish dessert and then Guinevere said "It is late and our children are still sleep, soon they will wake up and by the time they still sleep we have time for us"  
"Yes My Queen, you right it is a perfect time for us" agreed Mithian and get up from the table and went to the crab to take her daughter princes Leyla.  
"Good Night, My queens and my kings" said both Merlin and Freya and after them said Lima too, and took their children each mother.  
"Good night you all" answer Arthur and they all go to each chamber.

*Author's note* - Hello Guys here its Maria. Next chapter will be soon as posible, i don't know when but i will try to update here fast, please understand that i have now my end test and its hard.  
XOXO  
Maria


	9. Chapter 9: The Knight training, The Hunt

Everyone got up and was ready for their day.

**The Breakfast**

"Good Morning everyone" Guinevere said to everyone that were sitting near the table, while she is holding Henry in her arms.  
"Good Morning, My Lady" said Mithian, her husband, Lima and Freya and all bow a little. Gwen put Henry in the crab where all the children were, and stand near her chair and wait for her husband, the king Arthur Pendragon.  
"Guinevere, where is Arthur, I am hungry and I want to go to the knight training right away after the breakfast" asked King Ronald with inters.  
"He is coming now, he forgot where he put his sword and he can't find it until I found it before I go down to here, so he put his sword on and coming, Oh here he is with Merlin"  
"Good Morning, Ronald, Mithian and everyone" Arthur said and smile to his wife, he hold her chair and let her sit. Merlin kissed his wife on her cheek and sit next to her.  
"Are you ready for today Ronald?" asked Arthur  
"Arthur, call me Ron, as I call you Arthur, and yes sir I am ready for today, we will have a little fight together or I can train the knights too?"  
"We will do everything my friend" and they started to eat.  
"Everything is ok Freya?" asked Gwen when she saw Freya's tired face.  
"Everything is perfect, I just tired because it was a long night for May, I think she is getting her magic now and it hurts for her so I and Merlin don't sleep so much tonight"  
"Oh, yes Merlin told me about it while I was dressing, now I see she is quit" Arthur said and have a look to the crib where he saw his son and his goddaughter laying next one to each other.  
"Yes now she is pretty quit, sorry My lady but I think couldn't join to you today for the picnic, while she is sleeping I think I can get a little nap after the breakfast" Freya stopped and Merlin continue "My lord, I will put the horses get ready for your hunt and I think I will go to have a little nap too, I am too tired and tonight we have the banquet, don't worry till the banquet your cloth will be ready" Merlin stopped and wait for the answer. Arthur and Gwen just nod and Gwen added "Ofcorse Merlin and Freya you can have a day off"  
Arthur kissed his wife on her cheek, got up from his chair, went to the crib, leaned down and give to his son a little kiss on his forehead and stroked his little goddaughter's hair and the said to King Ronald "So, Ron let's go to the cotyard for the training?"  
"Yes My Lord sure just give some seconds to give a kiss to my beautiful wife and daughter and I am coming" after this words he kissed his wife on her cheek and went to the crib and give to his girl a kiss on her forehead and went after Arthur.  
"Merlin, Freya to can go to your chamber. Merlin goes now and put Arthur's cloth on his chair in our chamber and go to sleep, while May is sleeping." Merlin nod and said "No problem Gwen, thank you very much, he bow and went to the royal chamber, while Freya stand up from her chair bow to Gwen and Mithian and went to the crib to take her daughter and to go with her to their chamber, she walked after Merlin and said to him that he would go to their chamber while she will prepare everything, that means: the bath, the cloth for the king and the dress for the queen.  
"Now, Mithian and Lima let's go to the garden with our children"  
"Yes My Lady let's go" answer together Mithian and Lima. They all three stand up and went to the crib to take their sleepy kids on their arms.

**The Knight Training**

"Your knights are very good trained, Arthur they are ready for everything!" said King Ronald to Arthur between the break.  
"Oh yes, defiantly they are the best knights in all over the kingdom, are you ready to train them by your own?" Arthur asked.  
"With a big honor My Lord" asked Ronald and went straight to the knights.  
"Ok guys the break is over get here and break to pairs" Arthur ordered to his knights and they immediately did what he said.  
"They are ready my friend" he said to King Ron and then said to Sir Leon "Leon if you don't have a partner for this time I can be with you" and he stand in front of Leon.  
"One, two, three, four, five" said King Ronald. "Good job, I wish that I have such a perfect knights like you have Arthur"  
"Arthur I will love to fight little bit with you" Ronald said this to Arthur  
"Ok then let's fight" they both put there armor and then they start.  
"Ready?" Arthur asked and swinging his beautiful Excalibur.  
"Body. "Shield. Body. Shield" good Ron, I didn't know that you a good fighter.  
"I am the champion in my kingdom and I know that you and your knight Sir Leon too, am I right?!"  
"Yes you right my friend, let's now stop and went to the hunt with couple of knights because after it we will have a hot bath and then the banquet will start."  
"Oh yes My Lord, let's go for the hunt" Ron agreed and they went to the horses that were waiting for them.

**Merfeya's (Merlin and Freya) Chamber**

Merlin lowered May into her crib. He was cautious not to wake her. Merlin tucked her into the red blanket, the one with the Pendragon symbol on it, this blanket was a present from May's godparents. He stared at her for a while. It was like she had the ability to take him into trance as soon as she looked upon her. Freya took him out of trance when she came back to their chamber.  
"Merlin" She patted the space on the bed beside her. Merlin sat down. He became worried yet again.  
"Freya, everything is ok?"  
She nodded and then said "I just want to let you know that, I'm so glad to have you as my husband. I love you so much."  
"The funny thing is; I love you too."  
The couple pulled each other into a kiss. Merlin tickled Freya down her sides. Freya stood up and ran to the end of the bed. Merlin chased her and continued to tickle her. Freya was laughing hard.  
"Merlin, stop it!" Merlin continued to tickle her. They began to chuckle together. Suddenly, Merlin lost his footing and fell backwards on to the bed. Freya landed on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes and became lost in the moment. Freya kissed him as he pulled her dress down to her shoulders. She pulled down his trousers as Merlin kissed her down the neck – Merlin and Freya made love that morning and fell asleep too as their little girl.

**The Picnic**

It was sunny and very nice to be with little prince and princes in the garden.  
"Mithian, me and my husband are very sorry that we couldn't come to the banquet of your little Leyla, I was worried about Arthur, you know the battle in Camlann, I was worried that if Arthur willn't come back I will be the queen without any heir of him. Thanks god Merlin and Freya take care of him and they come back home, and now everything is fine and we have a beautiful heir and you have a beautiful princes, and one day we will be all one big family"  
"It's ok Guinevere, Ronald was in battle too and I was worried about him too, after he came back we married and when Arthur was in Camlann I gave birth to my Leyla, because of that I got your letter with the congratulations we decided that we willn't bother you and as soon as everything will be fine we will come to Camelot and see you. And yes I hoped that one day we will be one big family too"  
"It will be the best to the two kingdoms, if we will come to you and you to us more often with our children, maybe they will fell in love and then will marry, it will be wonderful"  
"Oh, it is a good idea, I think it is perfect for us all but I know that sometimes it is bad to make a decision to our little kids before they even start talk or walk, but this is our duty for this time and we will deal with it no matter what."  
"Yes, Mithian you are right, tonight at Arthur's speech, he will told you and to your husband about that, so what we were talking about right now it is our little secret, ok?" Gwen said to Mithian and she nodded to agree.  
After a sometime Henry started to cry, Gwen take him to her arms and said to him lovely "You are hungry my little boy?." At the same time Sir Gwaine ran to the Ladies, bowed and said "My queens, your husbands will be in 5 minutes in the cotyard, they comeback from the hunt, it was such a good hunt. You are coming to welcome them or to say them to go to the chambers?" while Gwaine talked to Gwen and Mithian, Henry stopped crying and looked at Gwaine with his blue eyes. "We are coming now to the cotyard, thank you Gwaine" Gwaine bowed and come back on his place "Lima, can you please said to Eva to prepare the hot bath for my husband and make sure it will be ready in more 15 minutes in our chamber?" Gwen asked Lima and she said "Yes My Lady I am going to check it, what about you My Queen to prepare a bath for your husband too?" She asked Mithian  
"Yes I would love too. Thank you very much" and they all three got up and start to go to the castle.

**The Cotyard**

In the time when Guinevere and Mithian reached the Cotyard, Arthur and Ronald entered with their horses to the Cotyard. They got down from the horses and went to their beautiful wives that were standing near the stairs.  
"Well, hello here" Arthur said to his wife and his son that was looking at his father. Arthur hugged them both, kissed them and took his son to his arms and started to coddle him. Ronald did the same to Mithian and Leyla.  
"How was the hunt, I heard from Sir Gwaine that It was very good?" Mithian asked her husband "It was one of my best hunts that I ever was thank you Arthur." Ronald said it with a big smile on his face. "Always welcome my best friend" Arthur said and they all start to go up to their chambers.  
"Now you too will have a hot bath, our children will have their meal and then we will started to prepare for the banquet" Gwen said that and Mithian just agreed.  
"Ok then so let's go, I hope that everything is ready" Arthur said.  
"Don't worry our perfect servants prepare everything for us" Mithian said and hugged her husband.  
"See you later Arthur, Guinevere and Henry" King Ronald said and he and his family entered to their chamber.  
" See you later" Gwen said and they continue to their chamber.

*Athour note* - Hello Guys, i wrote this chapter between to end exmas, soon i will have mine in literature in Hebrew, wish me luck! don't forget to read and review  
Thanks so much!  
XOXO  
Maria


	10. Chapter 10: The Banquet and king's promi

Everybody was in the Great Hall, everyone were happy and congrats the queen and the king with their baby boy, Prince Henry and congrats them with their goddaughter, Merlin and Freya's daughter May. There were a lot of presents to both families for their mom's and children.  
"It's time for my present to my little boy" said Arthur and kiss his little prince on his forehead and then went to Merlin, that was near his wife and in his arms was May.  
"Merlin, can you please bring the presents from me to Henry and May?"  
"Here they are, My Lord" Merlin handle him his presents. For May it was a red blanket with the symbol of Pendragon Family and under the symbol it was written 'May' with a gold thread. He kissed his goddaughter and started to go toward his wife that was holding their son.  
"Thank you very much, Arthur" Freya said and bowed a little to her king.  
"It's my pleasure Freya, I want that it will be warm at nights to my son and to my goddaughter. I also want that they willn't be spoiled but I can't do with it, I was spoiled so I want that they will be too little bit." And he went to Guinevere.  
"With this blanket our little prince will have warm nights" Arthur opened the blanket and showed to Guinevere.  
"Oh Arthur it is beautiful, thank you very much my love" she kissed him and then she give him his son and put the blanket on him. The blanket is the same blanket as May's but under the Pendragon symbol it was written 'Prince Henry' with gold thread.  
"No it's our turn to give to this perfect children presents" Said Mithian and look at her girl that was sleeping in the crib.  
Mithian gave to Gwen that thing that will help her to take her son while she will ride on the horse and also she gave him a bear, on it was written 'with the love from Queen Mithian, King Ronald and Leyla'. The same present May got too.  
"It is cute, thank you so much" said Gwen and hugged Mithian.  
"It is not over, My Lady" Ronald said and they both (Arthur and Gwen) were puzzled.  
"We want to give you this three goblet with a letter of your name on it, it is a traditional gift from our kingdom and it is your now for that our two kingdoms will be together and with peace forever" King Ronald finished his speech and opened the box where were three silver goblets, Arthur give Henry to Gwen and went closer to Ronald to shake his hand and to said something.  
"Thank you my friend, we also want to give to your little princes a little present, it's a blanket with our symbol and it written Princes Leyla, the same blanket as Henry has"  
"Oh Arthur, thank you very much we are really presheat it"  
"It's my pleasure Mithian" Arthur answered to her and bowed to her.  
"Please go back to your sits I want to said some words now, it's time for my speech". Arthur said proudly and then went to his chair next to his wife.  
"Ok, well thank you very much everyone that come to this banquet for my son and for my goddaughter, it means a lot to all my family.  
Now, King Ronald and Queen Mithian, thank you very much for come and for the help in the battles that were and I hope that when one of the kingdoms will need any help, the other one will be here for her.  
And the last, I hope that when my son will grow up and become a prince and a throne prince and your daughter will grow up too they both will merry and we will be a big great family and will managed our kingdoms to one big kingdom, Ofcorse that if we will meet them a lot and they will fell in love, only then it will be come true, and if not I don't think that if we, I mean me and my wife and you two will have more kids, Ofcorse if our wives want this it will happen and our children will merry. We will continue our friendship no matter what."  
On these words he sat in his chair and looked on everyone that clapped their hands and shout 'long live the king, the queen and the prince' couple of times.  
After that he looked at his wife that was smile to him and then looked at his son that was napping in his mom's arms. Gwen put her son in his crib and then said to Arthur "I am so proud of you Arthur, you give us a hope as always and I want more children from you but not now, I think when our little boy will be 3 years only then I want to have one more child" She kissed him and then hugged him and hold his hand.  
Then the music started to play, Sir Leon and his wife went to dance, Freya and Merlin join to them and they both holding May, Arthur and Gwen saw them, and decided to join too and take Henry with them. Mithian and Ronald join and everyone was very happy until one of the children start crying, it was Leyla, she was hungry, Mithian took her and went to her chamber to feed her. While dancing May and Henry fell asleep, Arthur and Merlin took their kids put them in the crib and comeback to their wives to continue dancing, now they both could dance closer it was more comfturble. Sir Leon and his wife Tanya were dancing too, one of Leon's hands was on her belly and then Tanya kissed him gently and said "Does it feel like there is something in-between us?" and then laughed, Leon joined to her and said "yes it's our little unborn son is between us, I love you so much Tanya".  
After the dancing it was the dessert time and a big cake has been coming towards the big table, it was a very delicious cake.  
After it Mithian and Ronald decided to go to their chamber because tomorrow they will wake up early and start their journey back home. They got up from their chairs bow a little and Ronald said "Arthur, we want to thank you for the banquet and hope that what you said will come true and now we should go to sleep because tomorrow after the breakfast we will start our journey back to home" he stopped and Mithian continue "It was a very good time with you, your wife and your beautiful son"  
"Thank you for coming" answer Arthur and then continued "soon me and Guinevere will go to our chamber too, it's time to feed Henry" with this words Ronald and his family went t their chamber and after some time the king, the queen and their son thanked everyone for the coming to their banquet and went to their chamber too.

**The Morning After**

Mithian and her family was nearly finished to pack everything and got down to the dining room for a breakfast.  
While in the Royal Chamber, Gwen finished feed her little son and Arthur finished dressed, she took the blanket and put Henry in it and they went to the dining room for the breakfast too.  
"Good Morning Mithian, Ronald and Leyla" said Arthur while going to put his son in the crib.  
"Good Morning My Lord, My Queen and little prince" said Mithian to them and sat on her chair. They ate their breakfast and went to the cotyard where the horses were waiting and wait to them.  
"Have a good way and when you will reach Nemeth please write a letter that you are save at home" Guinevere said to Mithian and hugged her and Leyla.  
"Ofcorse Guinevere don't worry, when we will come back home I will write to you a letter" Mithian said and went to her horse.  
And they went to their way home to Nemeth.  
"So what will we do now my queen?" asked Arthur Gwen  
"I really don't know, maybe let's go somewhere near the castle and have a little date only we two?" she asked him and then kissed him.  
"That's ok to me, my day is off today, let's go to Freya and Merlin and gave him our son for babysitter and will told them that we will back till noon"  
"Let's go my lord" she gave him Henry and they went to Freya and Merlin that were in Gaius's chamber with May.

*Author Note* - I had time for another chapter so enjoy, don't forgot to read and review!  
XOXO  
Maria


	11. Chapter 11: After Three Years and 4 mont

Arthur was once again pacing, with his wife screaming in the adjoining room. He can't way to see his little princess that soon will come to the world. His son was 3 years old and 4 month now and he was sitting next to his best friend May, they both were playing with toys.  
"Arthur, it's going to be OK." Merlin said, "This birth is already going much easier, you'll see."  
"I know that _Mer_lin" Arthur snapped. They heard one more screaming and then May stood up and went to her godfather. When she reached him, she immediately threw her arms around him. He smiled softly and lifted her up. After a little moment his son came to him too. Arthur took his son to his hands and the both children were in his arms. When Arthur looked at his son he saw that his eyes were full of tears and then he said "Don't cry and don't worry my little prince, mommy will be ok and soon you will meet your little sister Kasandra"  
Henry started to say "I am not worried daddy I just hate to hear mommy's screaming"  
"Everything will be alright Hen you will see" May said and clam down him fast, she always was to him here. Arthur put down them both and then finely Gwen's scream had stopped, it was silence and then the door opened and the same midwife, that Arthur hated her came out "You have a very beautiful daughter, my lord" Was all she said as she walked out the door.  
Henry gave his hand to his father and said "Let's meet our little princess" and they got into the room, Merlin and May went after them, May ran to her mother and put her little hand on her belly and asked "Mommy, when Balinor will be born?"  
"Soon, my little May, really soon" she brushed her hair and kissed her husband that come to them.  
Gwen was holding the little princess and kissed her forehead "I want to see her mommy, daddy I want to see her" Henry jumped up and down near the bed and shouted over and over again.  
"Soon my spoiled son, now let mommy to give me her and then I will show you her, ok?! Clam down and go to sit there near the table." Arthur said to his son and kissed Gwen with all his passion that he had at this moment.  
"Ewww!" May covered her eyes and squealed, causing everyone in the room to laugh.  
"Here Arthur take her" Gwen said to him and gently passed her over to him.  
He slowly rocked from side to side and went to the chair where his son was standing and waited for him and for his new sister. And gradually, she opened her eyes. Arthur began to well up. Her big brown eyes overwhelmed him.  
"Hello. I'm your daddy!" said Arthur and after that Henry added "And I am your brother!"  
"Thank you Guinevere she is really beautiful, looked like her mother" said Arthur and hold tightly his little Kasandra.  
"Yes mommy she is very beautiful and now I have a new job, I will protect her no matter what, I willn't let that some boys from the cotyard will harm her" Henry said and that to his mother and kissed his little sister on her cheek.  
"I am so proud of you, Henry" May said to him and hugged him and then said "Hello little princess Kasandra, nice to meet you" and then laughed and everybody laughed with her.  
Merlin sat down next to Arthur. He could see how beautiful she was.  
"So what is her full name, we only here the first?" asked Merlin  
"Her name is Kasandra Ygraine Pendragon" said Arthur proudly and kissed his little girl on her forehead and then asked "Do you want to hold her?"  
"If it's ok, I would love too, thank you Arthur, she is really very beautiful good job you two"  
"Thank you Merlin" answered Gwen and added "By the way, we asked you and Freya to be her godparents, if it's ok?"  
"Sure, Guinevere it is ok, don't worry she will have a wonderful godparents" Freya said and looked at Kasandra.

A week after Freya was in labor and in this birth Merlin was active, Arthur and Gwen were with their children and goddaughter out of Gaius's chamber and were waiting.  
Merlin came to his chamber after the training with Arthur and was tired "Hey Freya, love how are you? I will go now to Gwen to take May" he said while entered to the chamber and saw Freya, she was lying on the floor gasping for air. Merlin panicked. He ran towards her and then cradled her.  
"Merlin, help!"  
"Freya, what happened?"  
"I was just making the bed and I got contractions, I think that our boy is coming and he will be really soon" she felt this pain again and shouted "Take me to Gaius now, and please be with me I need you" Arthur was walking with his son in the corridor and he heard Freya and then they both ran to the room.  
"What's going on, Freya are you in labor?"  
"I think so, yes"  
"Son, run to mom and said that Freya in labor and then run to Gaius and prepare everything" Arthur ordered to his son "Yes, father I am going" and Henry ran to his mom that was in Gaius chamber with his younger sister and his best friend May.  
"It's happening" he stopped.  
"What happening, my dear?" Gwen asked her son and looked at him puzzled  
"Aunt Freya, she is in labor. Daddy and uncle Merlin bring her now to here, and she wanted that uncle Merlin be with her." In this words Gwen said to her son take care of his younger sister and ran to call to the midwife to help Gaius and Merlin to welcome the unborn child.  
"Ok, Merlin, ready to take your wife on your arms with me?" Arthur asked Merlin  
"Yes, let's do it." He stooped and then continued "Freya darling please don't give birth to our son while we will carrying you to Gaius" and in this words they took her and started to go down the stairs to Gaius's chamber. "I will try do my best, Merlin" she felt one more contraction and then said "Thank you very much Arthur, I don't know what we all have done without you"  
"Freya stop talking and please breath, you know how it will be more easy to you" Merlin said worriedly and looked at his wife that started to scream little bit.  
Finely they reached Gaius chamber, put her down the bed and Arthur went from the room and close the door. In the corridor he saw his wife and their children and his little goddaughter looking at him.  
"Don't worry they will be ok, May soon you will see your little brother" he said to May and hugged her.

**Gaius's chamber**

"Merlin took her dress off her and then put a blanket on Freya please." Gaius told to Merlin what to do and then added "Freya opened your legs and let me check what step are you"  
"You're fully dilated so soon you will start to push and I hope it will be easier" Merlin tipped back his head and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Merlin, hold my hand I think I need to push" Freya said to Merlin nearly screaming it and she screamed and started to push.  
"Breathe Freya. You're doing so well! Do you want to have a look Merlin?"  
Merlin hesitated. He didn't know whether he wanted to look or not. At this point Freya let go of his hand. She wanted him to see everything she was feeling. Merlin walked over to Gaius. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…  
"Oh my god! I – Is that the –  
"Yes Merlin. That's your baby's head!  
"It's amazing!"  
Freya started to hyperventilate. Merlin rushed over to her and holds her hand. She was so close to having a child in her arms.  
"You're so close Freya. Another big push and the baby's here!" the midwife told her. Freya was so tired. Her heart was pounding; her words became muffled.  
"It is hurts I can feel his head crowing" Freya said.  
Merlin kissed Freya. She was strong.  
"On the count of 3, you have to push. 1, 2, 3!"  
She pushed and screamed and after some moments it was silence and then a baby crying, Merlin and Freya have a healthy son. The midwife opened the door and everyone come in and meets the new family member of the Emryses.  
"Aww he is so cute, Hello Balinor I am your sister" May said while looking to her little brother that was in his father arms.  
"So Guinevere on the next time I want to see this process too" said Arthur and kissed his wife on her cheek.

**Month Later**

The Pendragons got a letter with invitation in it to visit kingdom Nemeth to the banquet of their new prince Eliot. Arthur called Sir Leon and asked if he and his little family wanted to join, he said yes and started to prepare, Merlin and his family will come too.  
'it's going to be fun, it will be my first trip and my first time on the horse' thought to himself little prince and then went to his father and said "Dad when I will practice to ride on the horse if on the next week we will ride to Nemeth?"  
"Tomorrow, my son, tomorrow you will start your ride lessons. And now going to bed, I will put your blanket on you" Henry climbed up on his bed, get into the blanket and then Arthur put his blanket better and kissed his little boy on his cheek and said "Goodnight my little prince, have a good dreams"  
"Goodnight father, kiss mommy and Kasandra from me" Arthur nodded and close the door of Henry's chamber and went to the next door chamber 'The Royal Chamber'.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trip to Nemeth

"Rise and shine my sweet boy, its time to go to Nemeth, comes on! Get up, and come downstairs to eat with everyone" Arthur opened his little prince door and waked up his son that was copied like him, he opened the window and then sat near his lying boy on the bed.  
"Good morning daddy" Henry said, got up and hugged his dad.  
"Come on, go to wash your face and then I will help you to get dressed" Arthur said that and put his son near the bed.  
"Ok father and then I want to go to mommy and to Kasandra, if they are still here and then go down"  
"yes sure son, be fast" Arthur said and stroked his blonde hair. Henry finished wash his face and his dad help him to get dressed. When it was Henry's birthday he got from his parents his first horse and his first little sword. Arthur taught Henry how to put his sword in the right place and how to ride on the horse. Today his horse willn't ride with him to Nemeth because she is still small but on the next trip and after that Henry will ride always on her.  
"Good morning mommy and Kasandra" Henry entered to the royal chamber and went straight to Kasandra's crib and kissed her forehead.  
"Look at you, you look great in this new cloth and boots" Said Gwen proudly and then took Kasandra that was warped with her red blanket and kissed Henry's hair and said to him "Henry dear do you want to hold your sister until your dad will help me with my dress and to pack everything for you and Kasandra?"  
"Ofcorse mommy, I am ready, please give me her" Henry sat next to Arthur that was sitting on the bed near all the cloth and waited for his wife new order.  
"Hello my pretty princess" Arthur said to his little girl and kissed her cheek and then said "I am coming Guinevere".  
"Mommy, daddy Kasandra's dippier is wet, and I am hungry" Henry said that and waited for his parents.  
"What a perfect timing Kasandra, come here to mommy, let's change your cloth and go down to eat" Gwen said that and took her little princes from her son and then added "You two can go downstairs, i will right back."  
"Thank you mommy" Henry said hugged his mother and then took his father's hand and said "Father, let's go to eat I am hungry and I can't wait to start our trip to Nemeth"  
"Let's go son, and don't forget to said to everyone Good Morning"  
"Yes sire" and they both started to go to the dining room.

**At the dining room  
**  
"Good morning everyone" shouted Henry and ran to hugged his godparents and then hugged his best friend May and sit near her.  
"Good morning little prince, My Lord" Sir Leon answered and then sat neat his wife.  
"Henry where is your mom and Kasandra?" asked May and looked at him, his best friend Jarred who was Sir Leon's son too look at him with interest.  
"It was a little accident with Kasandra, my mom handle with it and will come to here with her" said Henry and looked at his father that was looking on his wife that carried his daughter, put her in the crib and come to sit with everyone.  
"Good morning everybody, let's eat we have a long way toward Nemeth" Guinevere said that and kissed her husband on his cheek and then everybody started to eat.  
**The Cotyard and the trip  
**  
"Guinevere you need help?" Arthur asked his wife while he put his son on the horse that they both will ride on.  
"No Arthur thank you, thanks for Mithian present I don't need any help, Kasandra is sleeping on my back so it's ok, let's start our trip" she said that and everybody, I mean: Arthur and Henry, Freya and Balinor on her back, Merlin and May, Tanya, Leon and Jarred were on their horses and start the trip. After one hour Jarred said  
"Daddy, I want to pee" he said to his father "Yes, me too. Sire we both want to pee" Henry said to his father and then add "Please stop, we will comeback one minute"  
"So let's have a little break now and then we will continue until some of you will cry or please something more" said Arthur and got up from his horse and put down his son.  
"'Merlin please goes with the boys somewhere here to pee" he said to Merlin and he went with the boys.  
"Now, girls, some of you need to go too?" Arthur reached his goddaughter high and asked her as the same he asked his wife, Tanya and Freya.  
"No, we don't need but thank for that you ask, Arthur." Tanya answered to him.  
"My little girl is still sleeping?" Arthur came closer to Guinevere and hugged her.  
"Yes she is till sleeping, it's perfect." She kissed him and then someone of the children said Eww! And all the adults laughed.  
"So everyone is ready?" Freya asked.  
"Yes let's continue we have a long way to Nemeth" Arthur said and put his sin on the horse.  
The nights were quit and everyone slept in their sleep bag, it was really fun and new for the young prince. And here it is their first night:  
"Dad, wake up, wake up please wake up" Henry shout on his father  
"What is it son?" Arthur asked with a sleepy voice.  
"First of all, I need to pee and second I am hungry and its morning so wake up everybody!" he shouted again.  
"Shh, please Henry be quit unless your sister or your godcausin will wakes up and cries until I or Freya will feed them" Gwen said to Henry and tried to calm down her son.  
"Arthur please take him too pee and he is right, everybody get up let's eat and continue our ride" They ate and get on their horses and continued their trip.  
The most of the day was the same, couple of times they stopped because the children were need to pee or the youngest cried for change dipper or eating.  
Finely nearly afternoon they reached the aria of the kingdom Nemeth.  
"Be careful and be close to me or to mom, is it understood?" Arthur asked his boy.  
"Yes, daddy but why?" asked Henry and looked at his father puzzled  
"I told you that because we are now in the Nemeth kingdom, tomorrow we will be in the palace and I don't want that you or someone else got in trouble and hurt while we are not at home" he explained him that.  
They got to the palace and had a wonderful welcome from the King Ronald and his beautiful princess Leyla.  
"Hello my old good friend, where is your wife, is she ok?" Asked Arthur while shaking King's arm.  
"She is coming, my little son was hungry, perfect timing" and he started to laugh  
"Hello Prince Henry, it's nice to meet you young boy" said the king to the little boy  
"It's an honor to meet you again King Ronald" and bowed little bit.  
"What a perfect noble manners" King Ronald said and treat his hair  
"Said thanks to my wife, she thought him that" Arthur said and turned to his wife and give her his hand.  
"Hello Ronald, how are you?" Guinevere asked and bowed.  
"Princess Leyla, your dress is beautiful" said Henry and bowed to his princess.  
"Thank you Prince Henry, you look good too" she bowed to him and gave him her hand.  
"Aww they are so cute" Mithian said and went to say hello to Arthur and his family.  
"Welcome to Nemeth, let us show your chambers" she said and they all come in to the palace.

(*Author Note) - Don't forgot to read and review! Thanks so much!=]  
XOXO  
Maria


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 13: The Prince of Ca

Chapter 13: The Prince of Camelot, Princess of Nemeth and their friends are in troubles

**(*Author Note* - first of all thanks so much for your all reviews, next who is new here I am Maria from Israel, as you see my English level isn't such perfect, thank for that you enjoyed reading my fanfiction.**  
**- second, this chapter and the upcoming chapter I need to give a credit to Arthurlover7 she gave to me the inspire for the adventure that the little prince will have in Nemeth)**

On the next morning after the breakfast the mothers and their little kids were in the castle and then went to the garden and all the fathers and their kids went to the cotyard. King Ronald showed to Arthur, Sir Leon and Merlin his new stable for his horses and told Arthur how to build this one, Arthur needed a new one that will be good for the horses in the cold winter and in the hot summer too. They were so in this subject and had a long conversation that they don't notice how all their kids got suddenly despaired.  
Henry and Jarred were looking how the two boys at age 7 practices to be a knights, the girls were talking about the new toys that their parents got them.  
Suddenly one of the big boys hurt Jarred and Henry came to help his friend and it was a little fight between them, the girls stopped them and then one of the boys that his name was Adam said: "Princess Leyla do you want to join for a little walk in the city?"  
"Ofcorse I would like to go with you Adam but I will go if my guests will go too."  
"Your guests? You mean these two little boys are your guests, they couldn't protect you there are too little to protect you little princess"  
"May I introduce myself Adam?" asked Henry  
"I am Henry Tom Pendragon the future prince and king of Camelot. So what that I am small, if I need to protect someone I will do it because it is my duty" he said that and then went and stand next to princess Leyla and gave her his hand and said "Shell we go, my princess?" they started to choose the direction but May stopped them "No, Henry, remember what your dad said, we must to be here, we must to stay and be on his sight and if not he will be angry and you don't want that he would be angry, right?!"  
"Don't worry May it's for some minutes and we will comeback, they willn't be notice, they are still talking about the stables, so let's go. Take Jared's hand and go after us" and they started to go through the streets in the city.  
"It looks like ours, it looks like we are going through the streets at home in Camelot" said Jarred.  
"Oh really? So I guess maybe our two kingdoms are sisters and our grandparents wanted that it will be a friendship and peace with them but it couldn't be because my mother didn't loved your father Henry and your father loved and still love your mother"  
"I think that you right, princess maybe soon the two kingdoms will become one kingdom and we two will rule the kingdom" **(*Author Note* - they are so cute together, and I know that they are only nearly 4 years and almost 5 years but still, Henry seem to be more adult then 4 years isn't he?)**  
They all were talking and laughing until they saw two little girls nearly at age 3 theft an apple from the basket, ran away, got caught by one of the guards and now she is crying.  
"There is punishment for those who steal," he grumbled and began to walk her up to the stocks. The little group rushed to the guard and the girl and princess Leyla shouted "Leave them alone" and then Henry added "they didn't do anything wrong, they are poor and they must to eat unless they will die. Do you want to see children that dying?" he looked at him with his big blue eyes.  
"Who you are kids? And what are you doing here, you looking for trouble?"  
"We are princess Leyla, I mean the daughter of your king and queen and there are: Prince Henry future prince of Camelot and his two friends May and Jarred. And now if you willn't leave this two girls alone I will told my father that one of his guards behaved bad to poor kids and you will be punished and I promise that"  
"Hahaha, you think you little princess can influence at me? You wrong. Guys help with them to take to the king." The guard relief the two little girls they said thank you and bowed to them and ran away.

**Little part from the next chapter:**  
"Let us go," they all screamed, stomping on the guard's foot.  
"Ow, you little brat," the guard that princess Leyla was, said in pain grabbing and gave to her hair a tug causing her to see him. "Do you know what happens when you mess with the royal guard and steal, little princess?" he yelled into her face. Anna flinched holding back tears, feeling terrified then she had ever been in her life. "I know." And she started to scream for help.

**(*Author Note) - Don't forgot to read and review! Thanks so much!=]**  
**XOXO**  
**Maria**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 14: Fathers for the

Chapter 14: Fathers for the rescue

(*Author Note* - this chapter I need to give a credit to Arthurlover7 she gave to me the inspire for the adventure that the little prince will have in Nemeth)

"Let us go," they all screamed, stomping on the guard's foot.  
"Ow, you little brat," the guard that princess Leyla was, said in pain grabbing and gave to her hair a tug causing her to see him. "Do you know what happens when you mess with the royal guard and steal, little princess?" he yelled into her face. Anna flinched holding back tears, feeling terrified then she had ever been in her life. "I know." And she started to scream for help.  
Now finely Merlin noticed that the kids despaired and said "Where are the kids? Who saw them on the last time, they were here and played with the two boys, now where are they?" and he started to call to his daughter and to his godson, he saw that nobody noticed and used magic, he saw them and said "This way, I know where are they" and they went to rescue their kids that got in trouble.

**Comeback to the kids with troubles:  
**"Do you know what happens when you mess with the royal guard and steal, little princess?" he yelled into her face. Anna flinched holding back tears, feeling terrified then she had ever been in her life. "I know." And she started to scream for help.  
"No you- you can't put us or specially me in the cells because my dad, I mean King Ronald for you would kill you. And only my mom, for you is Queen Mithian is allowed to give punishment's to me because she is the boss of me, so now please relief us and if not you will have the troubles here, is it understood?" she yelled at him and then she said "Now" and everybody bite the guards. At this time Merlin, Sir Leon, Arthur and Ronald reached the kids.  
"Get your hands off my daughter and her friends," Ronald said sternly, running up behind them and pointing his sword into the palace guards back at this time every father did this to the guard that hold his child. "Now or I will run you through," Arthur barked pushing on his back with the sword. The guard let out a startled gasp releasing Leyla and at the same time each guard do the same.  
"D-daddy," Henry called running around the guard to Arthur's side. At the call of his name, Arthur looked down and saw his boy rushed into his arms, wrapping him arms around his neck. Arthur then picked him up, cradling him to his chest with one arm and still pointing his sword at the guard with the other.  
The same thing was with every child and Leyla.  
"Stay away from your princess and her friends, do you understand?" Ronald said angrily as the guard turned to face him.  
"Y-yes Your Highness it is clear, and I apologize for that if I harm her, from now it willn't be done any more." he said trailing off at Ronald's glare.  
"Oh I'm sorry, then go right on ahead and put a little girl the into the cells," Ronald said sarcastically. "Get out of my sight, all of you," Ronald yelled at the guards, all his sarcasm gone. "Oh and I suggest keeping your anger to yourself in the future, no matter who it is your not allowed to treat kids and specially my daughter or anyone like that, got it?" He nodded quickly, turning around and running away, leaving all the fathers with their kids in their arms.  
"I told you Henry that it will be a bad idea to listen to Adam and go after him to here, I always told you what is right and what is bad, do you ever listen to me? I don't think so, I hate you Henry Pendragon" May yelled to him and then covered her head in her father chest.  
"May, darling please stop crying everything is fine now you are here with me. Let's go to the chamber and you will sleep little bit" he stopped waiting to see her face and then he saw his daughter face full of tears, she nodded and said "no words to mommy, if you will say something I will have a big punishment, I know that I will have one from you" she said and come back to his chest.  
"You willn't get any punishment because I know that now you all and especially you learn this lesson and know what means your godfather words, his words are like mine for you, you understand?" she nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Father, please forgive me, I will never do it again, I will always listen to you, I learn this lesson I so sorry and please don't tell it to mommy and I don't care if I will get a punishment or not but I know that from everyone here I need to get it and no one else" on the last words Henry started to cry and covered himself to Arthur's chest. "Oh and May, please looking at me" he said waiting for May to looked at him, she opened her eyes turned and looked at the young prince " I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you and I don't listen to you as usual, I promise that from now I will do my best and listen to you more than ever. King Ronald please forgive me and I am a shame here"  
"No, I am, I listened to Adam and said that if my guests will go with me I will go too, daddy please forgive me, I promise this never will be again and because of the I am shame please only punish me it will be the best for everyone" and as everyone Leyla started to cry and put her head on her father.  
"Kids, listen" everyone up their heads and look at King Ronald, he saw that everyone are looking at him "I hope that everyone learned the lesson of today, with you young lady I will talk after the banquet" he said to his daughter and then continued "and now the best is to go to the chambers and to have a little sleep till the banquet that will be in the evening" he said and everyone went to their chambers. They fall asleep fast and near the evening they got up and dressed and were ready to the upcoming feast.

(*Author Note* - on this week I will have two tests, so after them I try to post more, hope you like it and please review XOXO Maria)


	15. Chapter 15: The Banquet for the little P

Chapter 15: The Banquet for the little Prince Eliot.

The fathers of the children decided that they willn't tell their wives what had happened to their kids and it will be closed only between them and the kids.  
It's time to be ready for the banquet for the little prince Eliot, the future prince of the Nemeth kingdom.  
Henry waked up and said to his dad that he will go now to May and apologize, because he doesn't want to lose his best friend. Arthur said to him that it is right and he helped him dress, he kissed his mother and his little sister that only came back from their picnic and went to May.  
It was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" said Merlin, Baylor was in his arms and May and Freya nearly finished dress. Freya came to the chamber before Gwen because Baylor started to cry and he was hungry.  
Henry entered and said "May, I want to talk to you, can you please come with me and sit on the bench here?" he asked her and look at her with his blue eyes.  
"Sure, just I want to put my shoes on, kissed dad and Baylor and I am coming" she stand up and went to her father, kissed him and her little brother on their check and went with Henry outside the chamber to the corridor. At this time Arthur wanted to go to Merlin for something but then he noticed his son and his goddaughter and stayed where he stood to listen to them.  
"May, please sit I want to talk with you about what had happen earlier" May sit down and looked at her best friend. Henry took a big breath and continued "I want to apologize and said that I am sorry that I didn't listen to you and I don't listen to you as usual, I promise that from now I will do my best and listen to you more than ever, I don't want to lose you, you know how much I care about you and worried to you when you got hurt or something and I always here for you and protect you and so for that I need and must to listen to you more the usual, I am sorry my May, I willn't do it anymore to you or to anyone else, please forgive me" he was nearly started to cry. May put her hands on him and hugged him, then she gave him a little kiss on his cheek and said "Hen, I know that you are here for me when I need you, as the same as I am here for you always and always be, and because of that I am care about you too and worried when you got hurt or something and I forgive you and I will listen to you too when it will be right to do that" after that she kissed his cheek again and then they stand up and started to go each other to the chambers. Arthur came from his little shelter and clapped with his hands and smile to the kids with a big smile on his face and said "Henry, May, I am so proud of you kids, you show now that no matter what your friendship always be and always win.  
Let's go to the hall together and everyone soon will come" He gave his hands to the kids and each kid took his hand and the went to the hall.  
Everyone were happy and congrats the queen and the king with their baby boy Prince Eliot. There were a lot of presents to him and to his mom.  
It was time to the guests to give their presents to the little prince. Arthur and Guinevere decided to give him a blanket with his name on it and a little teddy bear from Henry and May with a sigh 'Have a good sleep from your friends from Camelot' and the other gave him something nearly close to this two presents.  
"Thanks you so much Arthur, Guinevere and the others" Mithian said them and hold her little son.  
"It's our pleasure, for what you have us?" he laughed and everyone joined to him. The music started to play, Ronald asked his wife if she wanted to dance with him, she agreed and went to put their son in the crib where all the babies were already. They went to dance and then Arthur and Guinevere and all the copulas join to them, they kids were still sitting and were looking on their parents. Suddenly Prince Henry stands up and went to Princess Leyla.  
"Would you like to join and danced with me?" he asked her and look at her.  
"Yes sure, let's go and then I will go to dance with my parents or my father and you can go to dance with May or your parents" and they went to the dance floor. Jarred and May joined to them. The song changed, the parents still danced and the children exchanged, now Jarred dancing with Princess Leyla and Henry dancing with May. After this dance they all went to drink and ran to their parents, their fathers took them up and the kids hugged each parent tightly. Everyone had a good time. Kasandra started to cry first and then all the children cried, some of them were hungry and some of them because their dipper is wet. All the mothers rushed to the crib and took their children to the chambers to do what they need to do and come back nearly for the dessert. All the kids ate their cakes with ice-cream and wanted some more, they got and were full and then they were really tired and wanted to sleep. Everyone decided to went to the chambers and to go to sleep because tomorrow after the breakfast the guests will leave Nemeth and ride back to Camelot.

**The Morning After**

The Pendragon's and all the others were nearly finished to pack everything and got down to the dining room for a breakfast.  
While in the Royal Chamber, Mithian finished feed her little son and Ronald finished dressed, she took the blanket and put Eliot in it and they went to the dining room with Leyla for the breakfast too.  
"Good Morning Arthur, Guinevere, Henry and Kasandra and Ofcorse everyone" said Ronald while going to put his son in the crib.  
"Good Morning My Lord, My Queen, young princess and little prince" said Guinevere to them and sat on her chair after she put Kasandra in the crib too. They ate their breakfast and went to the cotyard where the horses were waiting and wait to them.  
"Have a good way and when you will reach Camelot please write a letter that you are save at home" Mithian said to Guinevere and hugged her and Kasandra and then hugged Henry and Arthur.  
"Ofcorse Mithian don't worry, when we will come back home I will write to you a letter" Guinevere said and went to her horse.  
And they went to their way home to Camelot.  
"So what will we do now my queen?" asked Ronald Mithian  
"I really don't know, maybe let's go somewhere near the castle and have time with all the family together?" she asked him and then kissed him.  
"That's ok to me, my day is off today"  
"Come on Leyla lets go" said Ronald to his daughter and took her hand.

***Author Note* - enjoy, don't forgot to read and review!**  
**XOXO**  
**Maria**


	16. Chapter 16: A topical weekend and a regu

Chapter 16: A topical weekend and a regular day in the young prince life

**(*Author Note – The kids are little but the have taught to the noble manners and they are speak good and think like adults, they are very good and smart kids)**

It was a Friday late morning. And it was Freya's birthday. The kids were still sleeping and the king and the queen wanted to wake them up but then decided that first they will go to Gaius to check Guinevere because she fell bad, she thinks that she is pregnant again and now she need to be sure about it. They knocked on the door of the court position and instead of words they heard a cry of a baby, it was Balinor. He was 3 years and two month old as Kasandra and today he got his magical powers and his parents and Gaius thought that it might hurts and that's why he cried. Guinevere and Arthur came in and then Gwen helped to Gaius to get Balinor fall asleep again. When he finely fell asleep Gaius could check the queen. After he checked her he said them both  
"Everything is fine, you are pregnant. Congratulations you're Highnesses"  
"Wow! Its unbelievable Guinevere I am going to be a father on the third time, I love you so much. Btw you need to give me an ice cream." He laughed and kissed his wife.  
"It's amazing, tank you Gaius, amm I think that you too will give me an ice cream and I love you too" she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Gaius, can you please tells us how long I am pregnant, and where are Merlin and Freya, I wanted to wish her happy birthday" asked Gwen worriedly  
"Merlin and Freya are in the city, he wanted to buy her something but didn't know what and now he gave her a present, we know that today at the evening we will celebrate her birthday, and you are on 12 week so I guess on the next month we will know who it will be. I mean a prince or a princess, start to find names to this two options and it will better that you will tell to your children and they will try to find names to their new brother or sister"  
"Yes we will do that, we plan to tell them tomorrow, today we will tell to everyone who will be on the birthday celebration" Arthur said and then they said "Thank you Gaius" and went back to the castle to waked up their kids.  
On the afternoon everyone were prepare for the celebration of Freya's birthday. The king and the queen got her a present and some flowers. May learned special spell and she finished her present, it will be a little show of her and her magic powers that she have.  
It was a very nice evening, all the kids went to the royal playing game and all the parents were alone.  
"I think it's a good time to tell them, everyone is here. And all the kids are in the other room and we need to tell Henry and Kasandra separately anyway." Arthur said to his wife and kissed her cheek and then took her hand.  
"Well we have something to tell you all." They all looked at the two of them, Freya and Tanya said together,  
"Spill, we want to know, we mean please said it we really want to know!" Guinevere smiled and Arthur placed his hand in the small of her back  
"I'm pregnant" there where screams and squeals mainly coming from Tanya and Freya.  
"Its wonderful, another heir to the throne, well done!" Freya said and went to hugged them both, Tanya did the same.  
Suddenly everybody heard a child crying and coming towards them, it was Kasandra she was holding her hand, it was a drop of blood there.  
"Daddy!" she said and continued to cry.  
"Kasandra, what happened?" Arthur grabbed a towel and pressed it down onto what looked like a gash.  
"I really don't know, we played and then something sharp touch my hand I think it is from my hair because I put my hand to my head to cover it"  
"Shh, its ok. Go to Gaius and he will take care of you" Arthur kissed her cheek and she went to Gaius who was sitting the next chair "It's really nothing little princess, let me just take something to cover it and you can go continue to play with all the kids." She went to the royal chamber to play until somebody will call them to go to eat the dessert and the little show that May prepared. The birthday cake was delicious and the show of May's spells was good and Freya liked her present and her daughter's work that she did to be perfect in it.  
"Arthur, for tomorrow how horses you want to be ready in the court yard?" Merlin asked Arthur while eating his piece of cake.  
"Let me count, a horse for me, horse for Henry, horse for Kassy, if she want to join. Kasandra would you join to the hunt tomorrow or stay with mommy in the castle?" He asked his daughter and continued "horse for Leon and horse for Jarred. So its 5 horses"  
"Daddy, I want to stay at the castle with mommy and May, so you only need 4 horses"  
"Will be done for tomorrow sire" Merlin answered with a mouth full of cake and everyone started to laugh.  
On the next morning Arthur waked up, kissed his wife, ate and went to wake his son. To his surprise, his little prince was already up, dressed, and even ate breakfast. Now he was sitting on his bed and waited for his father.  
"Good morning son, are you ready for today?"  
" Good morning daddy, yes I am ready for today. Let's go to the court yard" he kissed his dad on his cheek and Arthur gave to his son his hand and they went to the court yard. The hunt was very good, Henry caught a big bird and brought it to the castle, they all returned before noon and strait after the hunt they went to the dining room to have a lunch with the rest of the family.  
"Hello mommy and Kasandra" said Henry with a big smile on his face, he went to his mom and kissed her on her cheek and then went to Kasandra and kissed her cheek too and only then sat on his chair and waited to his father.  
"Hello Kasandra and Guinevere" Arthur entered the dining room, kissed his daughter head and then kissed his wife and sat on his chair and the launch started.  
"How was the hunt?" Gwen asked her husband  
"It was really good, Henry caught a big bird and I caught some birds and rabbits. It was really successful hunt. How was your day?"  
"Our day was good too, we went to the city to buy some more cloth for that I will make some more cloth to us and curtains to the new chamber"  
"What new chamber mommy?" Henry asked his mother and looked at her with inters, Kassy did it the same.  
"Well, a new chamber for your new brother or sister" Gwen said with a big smile.  
"Its wonderful mommy, daddy. It will be cool to have one more brother or sister" said Henry and got up from his chair and went to his parents, Kasandra got up from her chair too and went to her parents, they all hugged to together and it was a very cute family moment. The day after was quit, the kids were at the garden playing with May and Jarred and then the fathers of the kids join to them and it was fun. On Sunday everyone went to the church and read books. And on Monday it's a new day of a new week. On Mondays Henry and May have their trainings like most days in the week. May train with her parents and even with Gaius, maybe when she will grow up she will take his place. Henry is training to be a good warrior as his father, he trained to ride on the horse as good as his dad and he started to train to become 'a killing machine' nearly like his father and how to be a great king of Albion. Also they too learned all the noble manners and everything. After each day they are very tired but know that this is a successful day because they learn something new and did things that the had learned before. They are very smart and good kids and everyone loves them.

***Author Note* - enjoy, don't forgot to read and review!**  
**XOXO**  
**Maria**


	17. Chapter 17: choose the name to the new u

Chapter 17: choose the name to the new unborn baby and the birth

Guinevere was now in the 6th month of her third and the last pregnancy. Arthur said that for him it's enough because he can't see his wife got hurt in the birth, he will see this birth and done. Today at the supper the parents and the kids will try to find the perfect name to the new unborn baby. They still don't know who it will be, but on the next day Gaius will check the queen and would say to her that this will be a little prince. Here it is a little conversation between the parents and their kids:  
" Kids, what do you suggest to call your will be new brother or sister?" Arthur asked his kids and looked at them.  
"Amm I think first, let's start to think name for girl. I think to call her Mariana or Annabel, I liked this names" Henry said and look at his sister to continue.  
" I thought about Vanessa or Lily or Liel and also about the names Marian and Annabel" Kasandra said her opinion and looked at her parents to listen what they think.  
"So I and your mom thought about nearly like your suggestions and we thought about this: if it will be a girl we will call her Marian Annabel Pendragon. Great job you too" Arthur smiled to his kids and Gwen continued "Now what about if it will be a boy, what you suggest?"  
"Mommy, I thought about the name Christian or Jay" Henry said and looked at his mother  
"Mommy, I too, I thought about the same names"  
"Actually kids we thought about it too. So if it will be a boy we will name him Christian Jay Pendragon" Gwen said that and put her hand on her stomach, Arthur did the same.  
"Mommy, daddy, if I am allows I finish and can I go to my chamber?" Asked Henry his parents and started to go up from his chair  
"Sure son, you can both go if you want" Arthur said to him, and then Henry came to his parents and kissed each other on their cheek and went to his chamber. Kasandra stayed with her parents.  
On the next day Gaius check Gwen and told her that she is carrying a boy.

The unborn prince started to kick hard and it made his mom to flinch.  
"Is everything alright Guinevere?" Arthur rolled over to face her.  
"No! Trouble, I mean Christian has been hurting mum!" Arthur laughed.  
He pointed at Guinevere's bump and scolded the unborn boy.  
"Now listen here, you don't hurt mum she's very tired! Daddy and mommy really love you and please be quit and don't hurt her"  
They looked at each other and began to laugh. Guinevere held Arthur's hand and put it on her stomach, then he put his ear on her stomach and heard his son heart beat and then he started to feel things moving.  
"Did you feel that...And that? Arthur was intrigued by this alien sensation again. "Arthur, I feel everything!"  
He was still fascinated with everything going on inside her.  
"This is amazing!" He shed a single tear. Moments like this he could never forget.  
"I love you Guinevere …"

**The Birth:**  
Guinevere was on her 40th week of pregnancy and she knew that soon se will give birth to her little prince. One morning she feels something strange moving in her stomach and she had a feeling that today or tomorrow she will have her birth, on the middle of the night, Guinevere waked up because her water broke. She waked up Arthur "Arthur! It's time! My water just broke" Arthur turned to her and with a sleepy voice said "Are you sure? Maybe you needed to go to the toilet and you missed up?"  
"No! Arthur it was my water, get up we need to go to Gaius now, soon I will feel the constrictions. I think that we both don't want that I will give the birth in our bed?!"  
They got up, and Arthur took his wife in his arms and ran with her to Gaius Chambers. It wasn't a surprise to Gaius and to the midwife too, they both were already awake and waited to the queen. They checked her morning before and they knew that the birth will happen soon.  
While Arthur was carrying her she started to fill her constrictions.  
"Ahh, it so hurts, Arthur please hurry up!"  
"Guinevere, we are almost there, please don't forget to breath and I love you so much!" Arthur put Gwen on the bed and then she started to scream and Arthur said her "breath its everything I ask you now". On this time Arthur will be with Guinevere and would see all the birth process.  
"Ok Guinevere, can you put your feet in the straps and I'm going to check how far along you are." Gwen did so and then the midwife's head disappeared for a few seconds, Gwen looked at Arthur who was rubbing her head and smiling.  
"Ok it looks like you are about 7cm so you will be here for about another one hour and then you will have a beautiful baby boy" Gwen had another contraction, she grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, normally, any other father they would be complaining about the strength of the squeeze but Arthur couldn't feel a thing because he still didn't get that his wife is giving birth to his new son and he is with her at that moment and he continued to help calm the pain. They continued chatting for the next 10 minutes, with the interruption of the contractions, Arthur was constantly calm, but Gwen was angry, it was usually and they both knew it.  
"I think I need to push" Gwen squeezed one sentence out before another contraction hit. The midwife rushed to the bed and checked her "Ok you fully dilated so on the next contraction you will push"  
"Breathe My Queen. You're doing so well! Do you want to have a look Arthur?"  
Arthur hesitated. He didn't know whether he wanted to look or not. At this point Gwen let go of his hand. She wanted him to see everything she was feeling. Arthur walked over to Gaius. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…  
"Oh my god! I – Is that the –  
"Yes Arthur. That's your baby's head!  
"It's amazing!"  
Gwen started to hyperventilate. Arthur rushed over to her and holds her hand. She was so close to having a child in her arms.  
"You're so close Guinevere. Another big push and the baby's here!" the midwife told her. Gwen was so tired. Her heart was pounding; her words became muffled.  
"It is hurts I can feel his head crowing" Gwen said.  
Arthur kissed his wife. She was strong.  
"On the count of 3, you have to push. 1, 2, 3!"  
She pushed and screamed and after some moments it was silence and then a baby crying, Arthur and Gwen have a healthy son. Arthur kissed Gwen with all his passion that he had at this moment.  
"Here Arthur take him" Gwen said to him and gently passed her over to him.  
He slowly rocked from side to side and went to the chair and sat down and then said "Hello. I'm your daddy!"  
"Thank you Guinevere he is really beautiful and this time he has some parts of you and some parts of me, now he well done mixed."  
Till noon Henry and Kasandra got up, ate their breakfast and ran to Gaius chamber to meet their new brother. They entered to the chamber and saw their father kissed their mother and their new little brother Christian is in their mothers arms. They ran to the bed and sat near their father to have a look on their new brother.  
"He is cute" Kasandra said and smiled. Arthur took Christian to his arms and showed him to his big brother and sister. Now the Pendragons are 5 members and everyone is happy and glad and Christian is welcome good to this new world.

***Author Note* - enjoy, don't forgot to read and review!**  
**XOXO**  
**Maria**


	18. Chapter 18: Queen's Birthday (part 1)

(*Author Note – I am so sorry that i am only post now after a very long time, i was buzy =]  
Don't forget to read and review)

Chapter 18: Queen's Birthday (part 1)

**Two Evenings Before**  
It were two evenings before Guinevere's birthday and all the family, I mean Arthur and their three children: Henry, Kasandra and Christian are planning a big gift to her for her birthday. Now Henry is 15 years, Kasandra is 12 years and Christian is 5 years. Soon Henry will have a test that will show Arthur that he is the throne prince and the only one, also now Henry is study and learn everything how to be a good prince and a good king that he will be in future. Arthur takes him everywhere he goes, I mean they have the patrol together, hunt together, train together and stuff like this.  
Before the supper Arthur and his three kids were sitting in the boy's play room and try to get a plan of that Gwen willn't know about the present that they all will get her in more 2 days. Here is the conversation:  
"Dad, I think I got a plan" said Kasandra, stand from her sit and came to the front of her brothers and her dad.  
"I am listening" said Arthur and Christian add "We all are lisening".  
(Christian is only 5 years and sometimes he still makes mistakes)  
Kasandra started "I think that the best thing to do is that you all three will go downtown to find something sparkle, beautiful and perfect present like necklace or bracelet or some jewelry. Dad you know mom better than us so it willn't be so difficult."  
"Yes, my princess you right, I love this plan" said Arthur and smile to his girl.  
"Dad, I am not finish, now here my part. I and May will be at the garden and pick up some flowers and will make a bucket. I already talked with her and with Aunt Freya. She will be with mom in the special dress room and helped her to repair our cloth for the birthday feast. Also they will go to the kitchen because I heard that mom want to choose what food will be on the feast and she wants to check what kind of dessert will be." Kasandra finished talking and sit back.  
"Now it reminds me that mother told me that we all three will must to go to her to the special dress room, because she thinks that our cloth could be now small or not." Henry said it to his younger sister and little brother. They all finish talked and then suddenly Arthur started to tickle Christian and he started to laugh, then Christian tickle Kasandra and the Henry and all of them laugh together. After some time there was a knock on the door, it was the queen Guinevere.  
"Arthur! Kids! It's time to eat supper, unless the food will be cold" Gwen said that and opened the door. When she opened the door she saw all her family lying on the floor and took their belly.  
"What's going on Arthur?!" Gwen asked her husband worldly.  
"Mommy, dad stat tickles me and all stat to laugh" said Christian and come to hug his mother. "Yes he is right mother it is really nothing we all are fine and now we all are hungry" said Henry and helped his father and his sister to get up from the floor. "No lets go to wash our hands and go to eat" Arthur said and with this words they all went downstairs to the dining room to eat their supper. After it they had bath, Gwen read a story for Christian until he fell asleep, Kasandra and Henry read their books and went to sleep to.

**The Royal Chamber**  
"It is a very good and bright night tonight, isn't it?!" said Gwen while enter to the room.  
"Yes you are right, my love. It is" Arthur said and came to his wife, hugged her and kissed her tightly. After some minutes of silence Gwen said "Arthur please help me with my dress, I can't put it down by myself"  
"No problem at my entire lovely woman. I love you by the way" Arthur said and laughed and went to help his wife with her dress.  
"What are you up for?" Gwen asked her king while she was standing back to him and then tuned her head to kiss his cheak.  
"Me? I don't up for at all. Maybe it's you?!" He pulled her to him closer, they kiss and that kiss make them to be completely one and closer.  
Actually all that Guinevere wants is that her husband and their children will be health, good and live in peace.

**The Next Morning**  
The plan that the kids and the king plan works good. It was one little problem:  
Arthur and his two boys still not find anything perfect for the queen, they already finish the patrol and were very tired. Arthur hold Christian on his shoulders, suddenly Christian find something sparkle and started to yell "Daddy, Henry, I find it, I find something sparkle"  
"Where it is my little boy?" Arthur asked his little son  
"There in front of us" They went there and reach a small jewelry shop. They find a big beautiful, sparkle and perfect necklace with a little bracelet near it and decided to buy it as a gift for the queen. After that they went to Gaius chamber where Merlin was too, Arthur wanted that Merlin will do a spell that will protect his wife always when the necklace and the bracelet are on her.  
After that they went to the castle, met Kasandra and went to the Royal Chamber to finish the present.

(*Author Note – on the next chapter you will see who will be on the feast and what reaction was on Gwen's face when she saw the present)  
XOXO  
Maria


End file.
